


Were the odds ever in our favor?

by bobbal



Series: Gallavich x Hunger Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Shameless (US)
Genre: 67th Hunger Games, Attempted Suicide, Cheating, Gallavich, Hunger Games, Hunger Games crossover, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbal/pseuds/bobbal
Summary: "I'm sorry.""Don't leave me...- ""...-Please"The 67th Annual Hunger Games(Gallavich x Hunger Games crossover - BOOK #1)Cross-Posted on Wattpadstarted: 1/19/21ended: 2/15/21❝𝐌𝐚𝐲 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐝𝐝𝐬 𝐁𝐞 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐧 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐅𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫❞
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Amanda Wyers, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Ian Gallagher & Cashmere, Mickey Milkovich & Ian Gallagher & Finnick Odair, Mickey Milkovich & Maya Chen
Series: Gallavich x Hunger Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. characters/cast/background info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii
> 
> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLwVU3Bi0Ek&feature=emb_title

Hi! Thanks for clicking on this fanfic, means a lot.

The characters from shameless shown in this time period will be from around s1-s2, when they are able to be reaped. 

Main/relevant characters (book 1) include:

Cameron Monaghan as Ian Gallagher (age 14 during 65th, age 16 during currently storyline)

Noel Fisher as Mickey Milkovich (age 17)

Jane Levy (book 1)/Emma Greenwell (confirmed book 2) as Mandy Milkovich (age 15)

Ethan Cutkosky as Carl Gallagher (age 12)

Jeremy Allen White as Lip Gallagher (age 18)

Emmy Rossum as Fiona Gallagher (age 23)

Emma Kenny as Debbie Gallagher (age 12)

Shanola Hampton as Veronica Fisher (age 30)

Steve Howey as Kevin Ball (age 32)

And 2 OC'S - Maya Chen (Age 14) & Amanda Wyers (Age 27)

(Actors ages are not extremely accurate)

If you are unfamiliar with the cast, please check out the link below.

https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1586680/fullcredits

Background Info:

Effie Trinket will be the escort for district 8 instead of 12 now as the Gallaghers live in district 8.

A list of tributes will most likely come out after someone has been reaped/the tribute parade.

Mickey and Mandy live together by themselves due to the fact that everyone else in their family died... except for their dad. Yet, they can't ask for help from their dad since he moved to district 6 and won a year of the hunger games, making him a victor. For context, they're good friends with the Gallaghers, but Mickey and Mandy both have memories of Ian still in their head. They were good friends until what "happened".

Other Info:

Smut will not be included in this book since they're minors.

Ian won't be diagnosed as bipolar (for the sake of how smooth it can play out) and will instead have that replaced with PTSD/anxiety from the games.

Cussing will be included as best as it can be.

This book is heavily inspired by the original books. There's some scenes that can easily be recognized in the first books of the canon storyline that were put into this book.

Chapters are being heavily posted right now. I have made up to twenty chapters on Wattpad (24 if you include info), and now I'm posting them on Archive of our own! 

Happy hunger games,

And may the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Section 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some info on the 1st section out of 2!

The book will be split into two parts. The first part represents these games while the 2nd part represents depth of the what happens after the games and how the MC's effect that storyline. 

Section 1 will be based off of the 67th annual hunger games, exploring the depth in how Gallavich forms and how the hunger games timeline is effected to due the events that play out. Section two will bring into consideration what actual events/issues take place after Mickey wins. (68th-74th time range). This section also looks deeper into what happens to Mickey and Ian's relationship (more explained at section 2 bookmark). The 2nd book (not 2nd section) will be based off of catching fire (75th), while the third will be based off of Mockingjay. 

What you will see in this section:

\- Mickey's games

\- Gallavich starting to form

\- Mickey's POV most of the time (especially for the games)

\- Minor family issues

I hope you guys don't get confused! Enjoy the book. 

"Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever."


	3. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning of the reaping ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFasFq4GJYM&feature=emb_title

Screaming.

Screaming is all that came from one room.

Fiona runs out of her own room to another to be face to face with Debbie. The short girl, who has brown hair and wore it in braids was crying. Tears flooding her face as she panics.

"Debs!," Fiona says as she runs over to Debbie, pulling her into a hug in the process, "Debs... whats wrong?" 

"It.. it was me..." She finally stuttered after panicking for the past minute. Fiona pulls Debbie out of the hug. 

"Debbie your name is only in there once they're not gonna choose you."

Debbie's panicking seemed to have wake up the whole Gallagher household, showing a reminder of the terrible day called the reaping day.

"Did she have a nightmare?" Lip asks as he gets ready for the dreaded reaping ceremony.

"Yeah....," Fiona says looking down at a still somewhat startled Debbie, "Even if you get picked you'll be fine. Someone will come for you." Debbie nods slightly and Fiona instructs her to get ready for the reaping. She shortly wakes up Carl, the short boy who also has brown hair like Debbie, but it's much shorter.

"Carl get ready." he hears from his average height-black haired sister. Fiona had always taken the role of parent in the household since their parents died. Everyone rushes to get ready as the reaping is to commence very shortly. Everyone on the second floor while Fiona is on the first. Then door swings open.

"Need any help with the kids?" Fiona looks up and sees Veronica and Kevin, both already dressed and ready to go for the reaping.

"Yeah they're upstairs." Fiona says in a calming tone towards Veronica. Fiona hurries to get breakfast done, lip had gotten tesserae for all of them. It did help a lot, but Fiona always feared Lip would be reaped. He currently has six by default, and by adding six more of his name each time for tessera for one person in the house doesn't seem like the best. Five people lived in the house, although Liam could count as having someone else's tesserae aswell. Ian moved out after the "incident." That left four, meaning Lip's name was in the bowl 20 times. 

"It's almost time," The thoughts popped out of Fiona's mind as she sees everyone come down, Lip speaking, "We should eat and get going soon." Fiona nods at Lips words and hands everyone breakfast. They all quickly finish up the breakfast that Fiona made, and bolted out the door. As they all walk together in a little clutter. They then see people walking out of their house and easily recognize them.

"Mickey!" Lip shouted across the street which caught the attention of a raven haired boy. To his right was a girl with long black hair. The girl's name was Mandy. Easily recognizable by the Gallaghers since they hanged out alot. 

"Yo!" Mickey shouts back as he and Mandy start to cross the street to get to the Gallaghers and V & Kev. As they exchange handshakes and get closer and closer to the place where the reaping commenced, they were all split up by peacekeepers. The peacekeepers escorted each of them to a line where their blood was drawn. This was to make sure that they have identification of a tribute if they were to be reaped.

"Here we go again..." Lip mumbles as he is side by side with Mickey. This gets split up quickly as they are split off once again into age groups. They all stand big groups with different age and gender categories for the teens. The parents/guardians stay in random places within this huge group, usually the back, but in their assigned gender. Everyone watches as Effie Trinket, the known escort of District 8 came out. She was wearing a black dress with sparkles. 

"Basic bitch." Mickey mumbles under his breathe. He then suddenly sees Ian walk out and sit on a chair. The tall, red-head boy looking depressed as ever. After he won the 65th hunger games, Ian seemed to have PTSD and distanced himself from everyone and everything. He and Ian use to be good friends since him and Mandy were close. Before Mickey could think if we was ok, a voice echoes along the group.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" Effie's voice is a reminder of this horrible event caused by rebellion. 

"Great."


	4. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reaping day/ceremony
> 
> sometimes i wonder if i should make the summary's longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJYpZKU81lc

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The voice of Effie spoke as she seemed to be praising the hunger games. It's not rare though, it's actually very common for capitol citizen. 

"Now before we begin, we have a special film," Mickey looks over to see Mandy. Both are clearly worried but don't show it, "brought to you all the way from the capitol!" 

The film plays as people like Fiona, Lip, Mandy, Veronica, Kevin and Mickey ignore it. They've hear'd it so many times that they already know what it says. However, Carl and Debbie's eyes were fixated on the screen. They were twelve after all, this was their first ever reaping. Mickey looks over to the red-headed victor as the film plays. Ian meets Mickey's eyes as they connect. Ian has a look of sadness. This is the first time Mickey's ever seen Ian have any emotion since he came out of the arena. 

"I just love that!" Effie says as the film ends. She adjusts herself again since they are filming after all. 

"Now the time has come to select one courages man and woman...-" 

Tension is high as Mickey starts to feel panic. Fiona is just hoping nobody from the Gallagher family is picked. She doesn't even want Mickey or Mandy to be picked."

"-for the honor of representing District 8 in the 67th annual.. hunger games!" Effie says in excitement. Everyone watches in horror. 

"As always... ladies first!" Everyone from the Gallaghers, to other people in the district watch as Effie shuffles her hand in the bowl. She pulls out a slip of paper and walks up to the microphone.

"Please... don't be Debbie." Fiona thought in her mind. She didn't want to see her little sister go through what her older brother went through. Effie unfolds the paper and reads the name out loud."

....

....

....

"Maya Chen!"

To Fiona's enjoyment, Debbie wasn't picked. Thank god. Everyone sighs in relief as the girl Maya, cowards up the steps. She's a short girl, around 5'2, with black hair and a olive skin tone. Her hair is long aswell, but it's more of a thin kind. Fiona can tell she's about 14. She sighs knowing she most likely won't make it out.

"And now... for the boys!" Effie makes her way to the other bowl. Mickey watches as she once again shuffles her hand in the bowl. He notices the red-head staring at the bowl, once again sad. Effie pulls out a name and walks over the microphone. Fiona's anxiety spikes up as all she can think of is Lip being reaped. Effie unfolds the paper and reads out loud a name nobody expected. 

....

....

....

"Carl Gallagher!"

Dead silence. Faces of fear overcome Fiona as she slowly starts to cry to herself. Lip has a shocked expression and starts to fear for the worst. Mandy and Debbie both start to panic. Carl looks around the group of boys he's with and slowly approaches the stage.

"Come on up!" Effie encourages Carl. Fiona cries into Veronica's shoulder. And then there's Ian. He has a shocked look on his face.

"Why Carl? Why fucking carl?" Ian thinks to himself as he sits there shocked, knowing he has to mentor his brother in a killing game. Meanwhile, Mickey stands there shocked. He finally snaps out of it and pushes his way through the crowd of other boys. Carl is more than halfway there but he hears a voice. It echoes along the whole crowd.

"Carl!" Mickey calls out. Carl turns around as everyone stares at Mickey, shocked.

"Carl!" Mickey calls out again in more of a shrilly voice. The peacekeepers start to push Mickey back but he fights through them.

"No-no!," Mickey says pushing through the peacemakers, "I volunteer! I volunteer!" Everyone starts to process what Mickey had just said. Did he say volunteer? Carl looks at him shocked. Mickey finally pushes through the peacekeepers. 

"I volunteer as tribute." A wave of shock comes upon everyone in the crowd.

"I-I believe we have a volunteer!" Effie says shocked. Mickey runs over to Carl and pulls him into a hug. Everyone from Fiona to Ian stare in confusion, shock, sadness and more. 

"You need to get out of here." Mickey says to Carl in a raspy voice.

"No!" Carl says in response.

"Carl go find mom," In reference to Fiona, "I'm so sorry go find mom." Carl keeps saying no until Lip grabs him from behind. 

"N-no.. NO!!" Carl screams as he's taken away by Lip. Fiona covers her mouth sobbing as Mandy stares at her brother with a "Stupid idiot" look. Mickey walks up with two peacekeepers by his side. He keeps hearing Carl screaming no as they get further and further away from each other.

"A wild turn of events here in District 8," Effie says in a soft voice, "District 8's very first volunteer.. come on up!" Mickey looks up to the stairs as he's being broadcasted to the District. He slowly walks up the steps in his white thin shirt with his thin black pants. He looks at Ian who once again locks eyes with him again. For a second, he felt a connection. He was quickly moved away from it when he had to stand next to Effie. 

"What's your name?" Effie asks as she moves the microphone to Mickey's lips.

"Mickey Milkovich." He says seeing Carl crying in Fiona's arms. 

"Well... I bet my hat that was one of your close friends?" Effie asks again.

"Yes... you could put it that way..." Effie then pulls the microphone back to her and speaks again.

"Well there we go! The tributes from District 8.... Maya Chen," She says looking at Maya, "And Mickey Milkovich!" She says looking at Mickey. 

"Now go on you two shake hands...." Mickey and Maya follow along as they shake each others hands. They stare into each others eyes, mentally wishing each other good luck. Mickey and Maya are then moved into another room to say their finally goodbyes to family/friends.


	5. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> train/starting scene. mentor meets mentee, etc. 
> 
> ian introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6xFL20Xnz8&feature=emb_title

Mickey walked into a separate room, awaiting anyone wishing to say final goodbyes to him. Mickey expects no one except for Mandy since she's the only family he actually has. All of a sudden, the door swings open.

"Oh my god Mickey!" Fiona calls out as she throws herself onto Mickey. She starts sobbing on his soft thin shirt. Mickey decides to hug Fiona back as he doesn't know what else to do. 

"You're a fucking hero Mick." Lip says while holding onto Carl. Mickey nods sincerely as he still holds a crying Fiona in his arms. He sees Mandy who has tears rolling down her face, however she doesn't show any signs of her actually being upset. Fiona releases herself from Mickey and looks up to him.

"You need to win," she says looking at Mickey being as serious as possible, "You need to fucking win for us and for Carl." Mickey nods understanding every word she says. 

"That was real brave of you Mickey... just please don't loose." He hears coming from Mandy, now completely bursting out into sobs before being comforted by Lip. 

"I know my brothers a total nut case," Lip says while comforting Mandy, "But please listen to him." Peacekeepers suddenly come in and tell Mickey it's time to go. With that, Mickey says goodbye to everyone and they all wish him good luck.

"God damn it Mickey... please just win...." 

....

....

....

Mickey was now on the train with his fellow district partner Maya. Maya was quiet but Mickey still wanted to try and build a bond with her so they could stick together in the arena. 

"So... you're in this mess too?" Mickey asks, making Maya turn around to face the raven-haired boy. 

"Yeah... this really sucks..." She says turning her head back to look outside the window. Mickey being intrigued, looked out the window with her to see the beauty of the capitol. It was nothing the districts had. It was beaming with light, it was luxurious and more! It was amazing, especially to the tributes. All of a sudden a door opens and out walks the female victor and mentor.

"Well, well, well..." She says looking at Mickey then at Maya, "You must be the tributes this year." Mickey looked at the girl. Her hair was black, in a bun while she wore a tiger printed robe. She had a brown skin tone and had crystal blue eyes just like Mickey. She sat down on one of the chairs, cigarette in hand. She put it back in her mouth and blew out smoke before speaking again.

"My name is Amanda... Amanda Wyers." Mickey immediately recognized the name while Maya seemed dazed as she didn't.

"Holy shit... you won the 58th games?" Mickey asks.

"That's correct." 

The 58th annual games was a bloodbath. Amanda had killed 14 people within 2 days. It was one of the shortest games ever played, besides the 1st-10th. By the time it was her and one boy left from two left, she was much more powerful. She was seen as a sort of hope for District 8.

"You were amazing! Yo-"

Mickey was cut off when another victor came in. It was none other than the red-headed Ian Gallagher. Ian was very different when compared to Amanda, due to the trauma he experienced in the arena. Ian went over to sit next to Amanda as he seemed super sleep deprived. Mickey knew Ian would be his mentor, as well as his old friend. The silence broke when Ian went to grab a cup of coffee from the "lounge" on the train.

"That's Ian Gallagher... 65th..." Amanda says while Mickey and Maya turn back to her. 

"I know. I use to be good friends with him." Mickey said. Amanda looked at Mickey with a look of despair. 

"I'm sorry, I know how much he's changed because of his trauma." She goes on to say while moving herself into a more comfortable position to then talk to Mickey again.

"You know what you did for his brother was really brave. People wouldn't normally volunteer." Mickey nods as Ian speaks.

"Good luck." Ian says in a raspy voice. This is the first time Mickey's ever heard Ian speak since his incident. Even Amanda was shocked to hear him speak. Ian got up and went back to his bed, leaving the three people behind.

"He's always like that..." Amanda said, "Don't worry, I'll mentor you well." 

....

....

....

After what seems like two boring days of mentoring, it was the third and final day. Near the end of the day they would finally go to the capitol for interviews, capitol training, individual assessments and the parade.

"Just remember, you have to get people to like you." Amanda instructs, "Get them to like you so you can get sponsors. They help you a lot." Maya nods while Mickey looks out the window, wondering why he even volunteered in the first place. Wondering if he and Ian could ever be cool again. 

"Mickey, are you listening?"

"Wh- Yeah.. yeah..." He responds back, breaking his cycle of thoughts. All of a sudden, Ian walks out. He grabs a piece of bread and throws it into the toaster. He seems relatively better than the two previous days, but he obviously still seems tired. 

"You sleep well?" Amanda asked

"I guess..." He mumbled back. The toaster popped the toast back up and Ian jumped. He grabbed whatever was nearest to him and waved it away. Mickey, Maya and Amanda all looked at him. Mickey finally understood how bad his anxiety was. 

"S-sorry..." Ian says, grabbing the toast before exiting back to his room.


	6. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tribute parade
> 
> bye these summary's are so short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF-r5TtlT9w

It was time for the tribute parade. Mickey and Maya were both dressed rather traditional. Mickey wore a black suit with a shiny tie sure to catch the attention of some capitol citizens. Maya wore a sparkly black dress, which would most likely make her the center of attention.

"I hate this dress..." Maya mumbled to Mickey.

"Tell me about it." Mickey replied back looking at his suit.

"Now's not the time to be complaining you two." Amanda hissed, "Now, get out there and give them a good show." All of a sudden, the horn of plenty started playing. Panem's corrupt national anthem. The horses started to move, bringing out every district slowly but surely. Once Mickey and Maya made it out, they saw crowds cheering in excitement. Maya was definitely catching the attention of people, but so was Mickey, most likely because of his crystal blue eyes.

"Make a good impression, Mickey please..." Fiona said, watching the parade from home. Snow began to make a speech about Panem and how the capitol will always be in power. With the end of that speech, the horses began to go back and the parade was over. 

"God that fucking sucked.." Mickey said while walking back into the train with Maya.

"Hey.. you made a good impression ok? That's all that matters." Amanda said starting to help remove makeup. Once Mickey and Maya were finally rid of the heat-inducing clothes they wore, Amanda suggested they go to bed, since they have training tomorrow. They both agreed and headed to bed. On the way to his room, Mickey passed Ian's room, which was for some reason wide open. He saw Ian sobbing into his pillow. The raven-haired boy felt the guilt of his old friendship and went to help him.

"I-ian?" Mickey said which make Ian jump up and look at the raven-haired boy. 

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Mickey asks.

"N-no... it's fine..." Ian says resting his head back into the same pillow he just cried into. Mickey walks up to Ian and sits next to him. He stared into his green eyes while Ian stared back into Mickey's crystal blue ones.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Ian." Mickey said looking away and breaking the silence, "I'm sorry the games fucked up your life." Ian looked at Mickey with a sort of submissive look in his eyes. 

"I knew I had to volunteer for Carl. I couldn't let you go through more anxiety than you already have." A tear runs down Ian's cheek as he thinks of what if Carl was actually in the games right now. How could he mentor his own brother for a death game?

"Thank you." Ian says mumbling, now getting up to come face to face with Mickey. Ian then pulls Mickey into a unexpected hug. He cries on his shoulder and he finally explains he just wanted someone. He wanted someone to love, rather it be a friend or family. His trauma caused him to get away from people, but he just wanted someone. Mickey helped comfort Ian for the next couple of minutes. He read the time as it was 1 AM now.

"It's getting late, I should go." Mickey says getting up. Ian all of a sudden tugs on Mickeys arm.

"Stay here, please." 

A reluctant Mickey agrees and gets into bed with Ian, cuddling with him until he made sure he was sleeping. Mickey was going to get up to go to his own bed, but he decided he wanted to be there for Ian when he woke up. Mickey then went to bed, admiring Ian's green eyes in his head and his smile.

Amanda passed Ian's room as she couldn't sleep. She noticed Ian and Mickey cuddling. Normally, she would try and split this up or tell the capitol since Mentor and Tribute romance was illegal and punishable by death, but she decided not too. She saw Ian was happy, something she never saw him express since the time she mentored him. She chuckled before slowly closing the door, making sure not to wake them up.

"He's perfect for him.. I just hope he survives." She whispers to herself before walking over to a door to get something to snack on. Amanda is shocked when she sees Maya is up eating something.

"Maya?! You should be sleeping." Maya just stared at her with her cold dead eyes, before leaving to go to sleep. Amanda was spooked out enough to them go to bed herself, wondering whats wrong with that girl.

....

....

....

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention for the next four days." Mickey's mind went blank listening to the mentor speak. In a blink of an eye, everyone was off to do their exercises and training. Mickey looked up to see the gamemakers. He gave them a nasty look before going to do his training. Mickey wasn't the best with most weapons, since his best weapon was his own fists. However, he did have some skill with throwing knives. Sure, Mickey could easily kill someone with his fists, but this wasn't how the games played out. Mickey went over to the throwing knife station and gave it a try. 

To his surprise, he threw the knife and hit the dummy right on target. He threw another knife which also landed on target. The final knife also seemed to land on target. Mickey stood there, and once turning around, saw the career pack. 1, 2 and 4, intimidated yet impressed at the same time. Mickey left the station to carry on with the training all tributes had to endure. He watched as Maya tried her best to climb up a rope, but failed and fell on her back. The career pack started laughing as she felt embarrassment wash over her face. By the time training was over, they returned to their train and explained what happened.

"My mistake, I guess i haven't introduced you to all the tributes yet." Amanda says, while getting ready to broadcast the list of tributes from each district on a TV.


	7. tributes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tributes for the games mickey is in

List Of Tributes In 67th Hunger Games: (What Amanda showed them)

Augustus Braun - District 1

Tanya Shila - District 1 

Mani Kentwell - District 2 

Veronika Kentwell - District 2 

Ludo Oliver - District 3 

Juliana Liubov - District 3 

Haris Neptune - District 4 

Michaela Stern - District 4 

Ned Nikola - District 5

Sophia Katla - District 5 

Ren Vimal - District 6

Samantha Ng - District 6 

Michael Mason - District 7

Alex Renia - District 7

Mickey Milkovich - District 8

Maya Chen - District 8

Richard Cruz - District 9

Tina Lovegood - District 9

Leo Erland - District 10

Sara Palmer - District 10

Tibet Arndt - District 11

Jasmine Myers - District 11

Vincas Basil - District 12

Paisley Hawthorne - District 12

I know this is hard to memorize so I'm just gonna say who it is from which district so it's less confusing. I just wanted them to have names so at least it won't show up as "district 6 male".


	8. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tributes individual assesments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPx4YTsZz_w&feature=emb_title

It was time for the tribute individual assessments. 

This day was especially important as it could break or make someone. The higher the score you got, the more sponsors you got. You became more feared though which made people target you. It was better than getting a lower score however, since you would be seen as a "easy kill" and get no sponsors. Mickey nervously sat in the room, watching tributes come in a out until they finally got to District 8.

"District 8, Mickey Milkovich.. Report for Individual Assessment."

Mickey heard the announcement and got up, Maya wishing him good luck before he made his way to the door. Mickey passed by Alex, the female tribute from District 7, and walked into the assessment area as he saw the gamemakers above him. They seemed to be comfortable in a lounge.

"Mr. Milkovich.." He heard a voice call out, "You have ten minutes to present your chosen skill."

Mickey wasted no time grabbing throwing knives as he grew to them. He didn't necessarily train with any other weapon since he realized how skilled he was with them. Mickey took the sash containing of about 5 knives, and threw them at targets. Mickey was so focused and quick that he didn't even realize he was at the middle line of the assessment room, whilst the dummies were all the way at the back wall. Nevertheless, the gamemakers were impressed. Although Mickey still had around nine minutes left, the gamemakers assumed he was done. 

"Not yet." Mickey says while grabbing one of the dummies. The gamemakers watch as he spends the next nine minutes using dye, wigs, ink and anything else he could to replicate a tribute they recognized from the 65th hunger games. Mickey gave one final look and walked away to reveal what the dummy said on it's chest.

"Her death gave him anxiety". This was clearly meant to resemble Ian and the 65th hunger games.

....

....

....

Scores came out about 6 hours after the assessments were held. Mickey watched as Ceaser Flickerman started to read each score given to each tribute. He payed closed attention as well did Amanda, Maya and Ian. 

"From District 1... Augustus Braun.. with a score of 10." This didn't shock anybody. Career tributes got extra training and District 1 was a favorited district by the capitol. Mickey payed attention to the screen again as more scores were being announced.

"Tanya Shila... with a score of 9...." Ceaser says as he moves onto District 2. Mickey now bored out of his mind starts to blank out. He can only rarely remember some scores.

"Mani Kentwell.. with a score of 10. Veronika Kentwell.. also with a score of 10." Mickey haven't even bothered to pay attention to District 3. He just wanted to hear his score and get it over with. Finally, Ceaser got to District 8. Mickey could finally hear his score.

"We're going to start backwards with this District since gamemakers are making last decisions as of right now." Ceaser announced, causing Mickey to get stares from everyone around him. 

"From District 8.... Maya Chen..." the room now emanating, "With a score of.... 9...."

"Holy Shit!" Amanda called out, "That's incredible Maya!" Everyone except Ian started to celebrate for Maya. Mickey was so proud of her and could see the confidence inside of her.

"From District 8... Mickey Milkovich...." everyone suddenly turned back to the TV as Mickey listened closely, "With a score of.....-

....

....

....

-11..."

"HOLY SHIT!" Amanda screams as she pulls Mickey into a hug. Mickey is shocked at this score. How did he get a 11? Especially with the stunt he pulled. Maya hugs Mickey as they both celebrate getting super high scores. 

"Proud of you.. both.." Ian says, smirking but then getting up to get something from the lounge. Mickey didn't even pay attention to any other scores, he was just so happy.

"And finally from District 12.... Paisley Hawthorne... with a score of 10." Mickey heard from the TV as everyone else already zoned out from its presence. He saw the girl who had brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair was wore naturally however, as she seemed fierce. Mickey thought to himself of aligning with her, but was quickly distracted when Amanda instructed that they should get to bed for the interviews tomorrow. As Mickey was brushing his teeth in the luxurious bathroom, Ian walks in. 

"Damn... 11?" He asks the raven-haired boy who had just finished brushing his teeth.

"I guess so... I don't know how I did it though." 

"Maybe the odds are in your favor?" Ian asks with a sly look. Mickey gets caught up in Ian's green eyes again. Ian locking his eyes with Mickey's crystal blue ones. The tension was high as they booth stood there, Ian's hand on the ledge of the sink while Mickey's back was leaning on the sink. Before anything can happen though, Ian kisses Mickey on the forehead, winking at him before saying-

"-You should come sleep with me again." he said now leaving the bathroom, "I enjoy your comfort." Mickey giggles before going with Ian into his room. As the two cuddle, the silence is interrupted.

"Ian." Mickey asks.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared. I'm really fucking scared." Ian noticing Mickey starting to have a panic attack, he holds him closer, in a protective manner.

"You won't die Mickey. You will win and I'll make sure that happens." Ian says, holding Mickey closer. Mickey then pulls his head out of Ian's chest and admires him. He admires his compassion and the side Mickey always knew Ian had before the games.

"I'll win for you fire-crotch." Mickey said smiling at the red-head, "Trust me."

Ian nods as he cuddles again with Mickey. Ian knew the relationship was moving too fast, but thinking of everything they went through together before anything happened, he knew.

He was too attached, but he couldn't let Mickey go.


	9. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tribute interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0jLE7tTwjY&feature=emb_title

Today was the day for the interviews. The final day before the tributes were sent off to fight to the death. 

Amanda also took on the role as stylist, since she was really good at it and didn't mind it. She dressed Maya in a elegant black silk dress. It was stunning and really complimented Maya's hair color as well as her chestnut brown eyes. As for Mickey, Amanda decided to dress him in another suit. However, the suit had patterns of a raven on it. The suit was also dark blue with black, which Amanda thought helped suit Mickey's black hair and blue eyes duo. As they all get in a line to start the interviews, the horn of plenty starts. District 1 is up first for interviews. 

"Please give a warm round of applause to our first tribute, Tanya!" Mickey watches as the tall girl walks out in high heels. She has purple hair which made her stand out more than the other careers. She wore a red dress and had a pale skin-tone with brown eyes. She sat down as the crowd cheered for her. 

"Welcome Tanya! How are you?" Ceaser asks.

"I'm doing amazing Ceaser!" Tanya responses ecstatically. From there, her interview was mainly a blur to Mickey. All he remembers is that she got a big round of applause at the end. Mickey watched as the other district 1 tribute, Augustus, charmed everyone. Both siblings in District 2 played a sob story persona, which then lead to aggression and pride in being able to compete. District 3 remained quiet while Haris from District 4 spoke loudly. Mickey was about over it until Alex's interview was over. 

"Now moving on from District 7... we're moving into District 8!" Ceaser says excitedly. 

"Now our first tribute from district 8 scored a... 11...." The crowd cheers, "He volunteered and you all know him to be the one, the only, Mickey Milkovich!" Mickey walks out, blinded as he enters the stage, the horn of plenty playing in the background as the crowd cheers ecstatically. It's as if more people were excited to see him than the careers. Mickey sits down on the opposing chair to Ceaser as everyone settles down. 

"Mickey, mickey, mickey!" Ceaser speaks as the crowd is silent, "What a pleasure to see you! How are you?" Mickey reluctantly leaned into the microphone. 

"Feel like shit to be honest." He said as the crowd went silent.

"Fucking dumbass..." Amanda mumbled to herself as she watched from behind the stage. All of a sudden, the crowd bursts into laughter. Mickey has a confused looked on his face as the rest of the tributes are just as confused as he is.

"You're funny boy, very funny!" Ceaser said patting Mickey's shoulder. Mickey dazed out of his confused state as Ceaser asked another question.

"Now I hear from the gamemakers you're good with throwing knives?" 

"Yeah.. I guess so. I somehow am able to kill someone from about 25 feet away." Mickey says with a cocky smirk as the crowd bursts into laughter once again.

"Damn he's really selling this." Maya thinks to herself.

"Now let's talk about who you volunteered for... why did you volunteer for him?" Ceaser asked cocking a eyebrow to Mickey.

"Well, he was the brother of a close friend of mine. You might know him as the winner two years ago... Ian Gallagher." Mickey says as the crowd goes silent again, paying close attention, "I had to protect his family." Ceaser looks over to the crowd.

"I like that. I love your bravery!" Ceaser says as he gets up, "That deserves a round of applause!" The Capitol citizens all then give Mickey a round of applause before the horn of plenty plays again, signaling Mickey's interview is over.

"Mickey Milkovich District 8 everybody!" Ceaser says as he holds Mickey's hand and hold their arms up. 

....

....

....

Maya and Mickey return to the train as Amanda complements them, both saying they did a fantastic job. 

"Well, tomorrow's the day you two." Amanda says while drinking a glass of wine she had just poured for herself, "I wish you both luck." Maya and Mickey both lean into a hug with Amanda. As they both walk over to their rooms to rest before the corrupt game they're about to play, Maya speaks up.

"No matter who wins, one of us has to win." She says while looking at Mickey. Mickey sometimes forgets she's only 14. She's so courages. 

"One of us." Mickey says hugging Maya tightly for a long time before they both leave each other. Mickey knows that could be the last hug he ever has with Maya. 

....

....

....

Mickey lays down on his bed in his room, staring at his bed. He thinks of everything that led up to this moment. He's startled as Ian walks in, unannounced. 

"Hey Mick." He says closing his door and walking over to Mickey's bed, then sitting down. 

"Hey carrot top." Mickey responds. Ian liked the random nicknames Mickey gave him. Ian lays down next to Mickey as their bodys and now both touching each other side by side.

"You ready?" Ian asks while staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know.." Mickey says while overthinking his choices, "I hope so." Ian chuckles a bit before speaking-

"-Me too Mick." Mickey looks over at the time as it reads 12 AM. Mickey thinks he should head to bed now. He should enjoy it as much as he can right? He might die in 10 hours since the games start at 10 AM. 

"We should get to bed." Mickey says while putting the covers over him. Ian does the same and once again cuddles with Mickey like they've been doing the last couple of days. Mickey takes in the scent of Ian as it might be the last time he ever can. Mickey pulls himself off of Ian's chest and stares directly at him smiling. 

"Shit." Ian thought. He told himself not get attached with Mickey. But with his hand cupping Mickey's cheek, he knew it was over. He leaned in as they both kissed. 

"Will be the first and last time I ever feel this?" Ian thought to himself.


	10. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrVKRIJpcuc

Mickey reached the room where the tube was located. Tracker already in his arm, he was reluctant, but knew he had to go in.

"Well Mick," Ian says turning Mickey around, "Good luck." Mickey saw as this was much more sincere than how it sounded since Ian pulled Mickey into a hug and started to cry.

"Hey, hey... it's okay, I'll make it out. For you, carl, and everyone back at home." Mickey whispered and Ian pulled away.

"Okay... I believe you." Ian said before pulling Mickey into a short kiss. 

"10 Seconds" The voice announced. Mickey slowly walked into the tube before it closed, sealing Mickey inside it. Thankfully, the room didn't have any microphones or cameras, so Ian was able to say something before Mickey went up,

"Mickey..." Ian said looking at his crystal blue eyes inside the tube, "If you don't make it out... just know...-

....

....

....

"-I love you." 

Mickey stood there in shock, wondering was it too early to say this? Maybe it's because Ian found major comfort in Mickey? Who knows. Mickey smiled back to Ian as he made a heart using his hands, not knowing he could say it back since he thought there were cams and microphones. Mickey's tube started to rise up as he watched himself slowly get higher and higher into the arena. Mickey's tube had risen up to where he finally saw the arena. He looked around as he saw a large cornucopia placed perfectly in the middle of the arena. The arena was covered with cherry blossom trees, red bridges and more. This made the cornucopia seem out of place, being dull within a very vibrant place. However, the trees caught the attention of many tributes immediately. Mickey admired them for a bit before hearing the voice-

....

....

....

"Let the 67th annual hunger games begin, may the odds be ever in your favor" Mickey listened along to the countdown that was occuring,

"49, 48, 47, 46, 45"

Back in District 8, the Gallaghers watched from home, praying Mickey would survive the bloodbath.

"34, 33, 32, 31, 30"

Ian and Amanda watched on in the capitol as they saw betting scores. The careers obviously had high bets, ranging from 7:1 to 4:1. Mickey surprisingly had a 5:1 bet, making him one of the highest in the games. Maybe people really saw something in the District 8 boy.

"16, 15, 14, 13, 12"

Mickey looked over to Maya, who seemed confident as ever. Mickey moved his eyes to the cornucopia, in which Maya nodded. They both were going for it. 

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5"

Mickey looked over to his left and right. Ludo from 3 to his left, Richard from 9 to his right.

"4, 3, 2"

Mickey took a stance, getting himself pumped one last time.

"1" And the canon sounded, starting the 67th hunger games.

....

....

....

Mickey was one of the first to reach the cornucopia, as he surprisingly was a fast runner. He grabbed a sack of throwing knives, with about 20 in them. He also grabbed a bag that had food and a water canister. He got pretty lucky. As he went to go search for Maya, a canon sounded. He saw Sara from 10, already killed by a career. She never got a chance. He ran over to Maya as she was being attacked by Ned from 5. Mickey threw a knife into the back of his head, sounding his canon. Mickey rushed over to pick Maya up as she went back to the cornucopia to get a weapon. Mickey noticed many more deaths as this happened. Tibet from 11, Leo from 10, Tina from 9.

"We gotta go." Mickey hears snapping out of his dazed concentration, before running into the woods with Maya. He ran as fast as he could, running through the thick green grass, before they reached a bridge with a stable water stream. 

"That was insane." Maya says as she also pulls out a water canister she got from the cornucopia. Mickey noticed she got a pretty decent sword, capable of killing anyone. Just as they started to drink water, canons sounded. Mickey already saw 5 people die at the cornucopia, but now the bloodbath was over, so the bodies needed to be counted. 

Canon, Canon, Canon, Canon

A slight moment of hesitation overcomes Mickey as he thinks about the 9 families who-

Canon...

Canon.

And with that, the canons stopped. Eleven people died at the bloodbath, one of the largest amounts ever in the history of the hunger games. District 8 went crazy as their citizens didn't survive the bloodbath often. And when they did, it was only one. Mickey and Maya sighed as they both tried to find food around the water stream. The water was thankfully safe, even though they drank it without thinking. Mickey notices a squirrel and throws a knife, landing right on target. 

"Damn, nice shot." Maya says noticing how small the squirrel actually was. 

"Thanks." Mickey says turning back to Maya smiling. He grabs the squirrel and pulls out the knife, storing it for later use. Maya luckily got a flint at the cornucopia, which the used to start a mini fire which wasn't visible, but enough to cook the squirrel. Mickey and Maya enjoyed the squirrel as it actually wasn't terrible.

"The careers are all probably still alive knowing how cocky they are." Mickey says making Maya laugh. 

"Yeah, but they'll be dead soon." Maya says looking at Mickey, with a look of "we're gonna kill them". Mickey nodded as he noticed it was already night time. That was quick.

"HELPPPPP-" Mickey and Maya heard a large scream coming far away from them, "PLEASE HE-" The voice stopped as a canon was sounded. Mickey looked to the ground with a look of pity, knowing the person had just died. 

"WHAT A LOSER" Mickey heard Augustus, the District 1 male tribute say as the persons body was lifted into the hovercraft. 

"He's fucking disgusting." Maya said before scoffing. 

"Agreed." Mickey said playing with his throwing knives. All of a sudden Mickey hears the horn of plenty play, looking up at the sky with Maya.

"THE FALLEN"

Mickey reads across the symbol of Panem. The fallen was used to help tell tributes who had died. Mickey watched as the five people he already knew died appeared. He then saw the other tributes who died. Michael from 7, Jasmine from 11, Samantha and Ren from 6, Vincas from 12 and Sophia from 5 who was most likely the voice of who just died. However the 12th person shown shocked Mickey and Maya.

"DISTRICT 4"

"Damn.. Michaela died?" Maya whispers as Mickey is shocked a career had died so early in the games. 

"Guess so... leaves less of a fight." Mickey said responding back, "Who's still alive?"

"Both from 1, both from 2, both from 3, one from 4, one from 5, one from 7, one from 9 and one from 12." Maya says, impressing Mickey with her track of tributes, "And plus us gives 12."

"Damn, you're smart." Mickey said making Maya blush.

"Thanks raven-head." Maya said before playing with his hair for a brief moment. A canon sounded, making both of them jump.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Mickey says, "I'll keep watch first?" Maya nods to his question as she goes to sleep. Mickey thinks to himself about Ian. He looks over at a camera and bravely says, 

"I will come back...-

-I love you too."

REMAINING TRIBUTES: 12


	11. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 of the games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHYnWBSLcng

TW: Blood/Graphic Scenes

Mickey knew it was too early to say those words. He knew he shouldn't have done it. But Mickey couldn't hold back, it was too intense. Sort of like a Romeo Juliet story. The capitol went crazy after hearing this, screaming and cheering wondering who the mystery person was. Mickey went back to defend Maya before they both slept well and were active in the moment. 

"Sleep well?" Maya asked while picking at a piece of the tree with a baby knife. 

"Yeah, anyone die?" Mickey asked.

"No, but I heard the careers make plans on killing that girl from 12, Paisley." She says while turning to look at Mickey, "They're scared of us because we got 9 and 11." Mickey laughed at this.

"Didn't they get 10's?" Mickey responded.

"Yeah, but they're pussies." All of a sudden a metal thing with a mini parachute comes out of the sky. A sound is playing as it falls to land infront of Mickey.

"The fuck is that?" Maya asks as Mickey opens it. He sees inside 3 poisonous nightlock pills. He picks up the note.

"Fuck the careers. Stay alive, please." - I.G.

"Shit." Mickey says before showing Maya whats inside, and the note.

"Nice, but how are we gonna kill them?" Maya asks examining them, "We have to get close to them and slip it into their water. Thankfully, the pills were clear making it near impossible to notice water was poisoned. 

"Well, let's not let that go to waste." Maya says before getting up, "Cmon." Mickey was shocked to see the 14 year old so confident in going to kill the careers. He gets up and follows her, grabbing everything they have before leaving. 

....

....

....

Maya and Mickey creep up onto the careers. They're all sleeping, which makes it easy for Maya to grab their water. She opens a pills and spills the poisonous substance inside the water. The poison blended in immediately, in while she closed the lid and placed it back next to the career. Maya and Mickey started leaving, but then stepped on a branch, cracking it, waking up the careers.

"SHIT!" Mickey says as he runs away as fast as he can, grabbing onto Maya. The siblings from 2 both run after Mickey and Maya until they loose them. 

"How did you loose them?" Augustus asked in a disgusted manner.

"I don't fucking know?? Try outrunning them dumbass." Veronika says grabbing the water. She opens the lid to see if its poisoned, but it doesn't appear it is. She drinks it and nothing happens.

"What do you guys think they did?" Mani asks.

"They were probably trying to kill us." Tanya said scoffing, drinking her water, "As if they could." 

"We should kill them as soon as we can." Haris says adjusting his own crescent sword, "They could be dangerous." 

"Ug-h...." The careers look over to Tanya. 

"You ok?" Augustus asks patting her back.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Tanya reluctantly says. Apparently she wasn't as the next thing you know she throws up blood. The careers scream in horror and they watch Tanya grab on her stomach and throat, trying to stop the blood from coming out of her. She tries the hardest she can, but as the careers try to help her, she chokes on her own blood and falls to the ground.

"T-tanya? Tanya say something." Veronika says trying to wake a bloody Tanya up. As Veronika tries desperately to keep her alive, her canon sounds.

"That's what they fucking did." Augustus says scoffing knowing District 8 had just killed his own tribute partner. He completely ignored the fact though that she basically choked herself by grabbing onto her throat. The hovercraft comes down as Veronika backs away and stands by a tree. Tanya is picked up as the careers grab their stuff and walk away, hunting tributes.

"Why did you want her to live so bad?" Mani asks Veronika.

"She would've been useful." Veronika selfishly says, "Oh well, she couldn't survive in the end." She says as she catches up to the other careers.

....

....

....

"That was close." Mickey says as he walks with Maya looking for more tributes.

"Tell me about it." She says. They hear a canon sound.

"Shit you actually killed her." Mickey says nudging Maya on the arm with a grin, "Good job." She just smiled as the saw Paisley, the girl from district 12. She was trying to swing a axe she got. Mickey and Maya sneaked up on her, both knowing they were about to kill her. Then she spoke,

"I will win for you guys. For gale, for everyone else." She spoke. She must've been talking about her family. Maya and Mickey both looked at each other before walking up to her.

"Ah!" She said jumping back, "P-please don't kill me!" She said grabbing her axe, which she was clearly unexperienced with. 

"Calm down sweetie." Maya says pulling out a piece of fruit for Paisley before throwing it at her, "Allies?" 

"Maya?" Mickey turns towards Maya.

"We need to kill the careers somehow." She whispers to him and they both stare back at Paisley, smiling. 

"S-sure." She says, knowing she'll die if she doesn't say so. The trio then all group up as night falls, two more canons go off that night, meaning only 9 tributes remained. 4 of them were careers, which worried Mickey.

"I miss my family." Paisley says while cooking a bunny they caught. 

"I do too." Maya responds. Mickey doesn't say anything but he nods his head in agreement. A light flashes Mickey's cheek.

THE FALLEN

To no surprise, Tanya is first shown as Maya killed her with that pill.

"She died?" Paisley says questioning how she did.

"Yeah, I poisoned her." Maya pridefully says.

"Nice."

Ludo from district 3 appears next as well as his district partner, Juliana. The trio guessed the careers killed them off.

"Poor district 3." Mickey says as the fallen fades away, "There's only 9 of us left so we need to decide on what we're doing to win." Mickey instructs the trio. The trio nod as they sleep and switch turns keeping watch. 

....

....

....

"MICKEY!" He heard Ian call out, "HELPP!!" He watched as Ian was being tortured infront of his eyes. He couldn't move or do anything. He cried out in pain screaming to let him move as he was watching one of the only people he care for, slowly die. He was suddenly awoken by Maya.

"AH!" he screamed jumping up.

"You ok raven-head?" Maya asks sincerely, concerned for Mickey.

"I-im fine.." Mickey says getting up realizing it was only a dream. As they got up getting ready for day 3, they heard a canon. The trio ran as they heard the careers getting closer and closer to them. 

REMAINING TRIBUTES: 8


	12. nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still the 2nd day-
> 
> im just realizing how fast i went ok anyways enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dobJDxPEzM

As the trio ran, the careers had finally noticed them. They ran as fast as they could towards them, and managed to outrun Paisley. Mickey looks back as he throws a knife which Augustus easily dodges. Veronika and Mani both go after Maya and Mickey as Augustus holds a knife to Paisley's neck.

"Aww.... isn't this just sad?" He says with a evil look on his face, "The poor girl from 12 is about to die!" Paisley started crying as she begged them to let her go. Meanwhile, Maya and Mickey were able to hide under a bridge as Veronika and Mani lost track of them.

"Nice going Mani." Veronika scoffs as she crosses her arm, extremely pissed she lost them again.

"It's not my fault I tripped?" Mani sassed back as the siblings both start to walk back to the rest of the careers. Mickey and Maya get up and as Mickey starts heading the other direction, Maya grabs his arm-

"-We can't let her die." She says referring to Paisley. 

"Maya are you asking for a death wish?" Maya rolls her eyes and she drags him to follow Mani and Veronika. They hide behind a tree and they see Augustus ready to slit her throat. 

"I knew District 12 couldn't win." Veronika says now giggling at Paisley. 

"Throw it Mickey." Maya whispers, giving mickey a shocked expression on his face, "It's now or never." 

Mickey listens to Maya as he runs out behind the tree, throwing knives. Veronika and Mani both dodge the first one as it strikes Haris directly in the head. His canon sounds before he even hits the ground. Mickey throws more as he screams to Maya to run. Augustus drops Paisley to run over to Mickey. Mickey being skilled, was able to hit him in the throat, making him fall to the ground. He then turned around. Mani was completely gone as he heard the sounds of Paisley running the other direction. 

"MICKEY!" he hears. It's Maya. Mickey runs as fast as he can to the direction of her scream. Mickey soon arrives next to Maya, who is now bleeding. Leaning on a tree, multiple stabs wounds are on her body.

"Maya!" Mickey screams as he kneels down next to Maya, "MAYA GODDAMNIT!" Tears flow down his face as he doesn't know what to do to help save her. He hears a canon go off, but Maya is still alive. He assumes Augustus has finally died. 

"M-mickey.." Maya stutters as Mickey grips onto her hand as hard he can, "You can do this."

"Maya." Mickey says in a panic like tone. 

"I know you can win Mickey.." She says as her grip onto Mickey loosens. 

"Maya, please don't fucking leave me." Mickey pleading as tears roll down his face.

"I don't want too but..." Maya looks down at her wounds and then back to Mickey, "Atleast we became good friends raven-boy." Maya's grip loosens as he can feel her pulse starting to leave her body.

"Win it for him." She whispers once last time, smiling, before the grip is fully gone.

"MAYA?! MAYA FUCKING WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mickey now sobbing uncontrollably. He never knew Maya before the games, but they grew such a bond that he cared for her. He shakes her body in a attempt to keep her alive.

"STAY WITH ME PLEASE!" He shouts. It's not loud enough for anyone else to hear, but it hurts crying now. He looks back at Maya as her pulse is now gone. A canon sounds, solidifying her death. Mickey places the fallen cherry blossoms around her and closes her eyes, before leaving her for the Capitol to take. 

....

....

....

Mickey now sobs in the forest alone. His own district partner just died infront of him. He didn't know what to do. He was blaming himself. If only he didn't listen, Maya could've survived. He could've just let Paisley die so that Maya could live.

"You're fucking stupid." He thinks to himself. He grabs a nearby branch and stabs it into himself as hard as he can. He only manages to scratch himself a bit. He curls up in a ball as he hears footsteps. Mickey jolts up, knives in hand, to see Paisley.

"I'm sorry..." Paisley says as she cups her hands, "I'm sorry for getting Maya killed." Mickey looks at her deep grey eyes. He knows he can't blame her for this, it wasn't her fault. It was Mickey's fault for going to attack the career pack.

"I-it's okay..." Mickey stutters and he sits back down, Paisley sitting next to him. 

"We need to kill them." Paisley says, referring to Veronika and Mani. Just then a canon sounds. They both jump as canons aren't really heard that often anymore since the bloodbath. They both look up as almost immediately after the canon sounded, the fallen is shown. To no surprise, Mickey sees Haris first, knowing he killed him. He also isn't surprised to see Augustus appear after him. He guessed Augustus died to his knives, but he never knew until now.

"You did that?" Paisley asks referring to Haris and Augustus. Mickey nods as Maya is shown next. Paisley can obviously see Mickey get emotional. Richard was the last person shown, Mickey somewhat shocked he made it this far especially since he only got a 6. The fallen fades away as Paisley and Mickey start to switch off of sleeping and keeping guard. 

....

....

....

Now both up, they plan out what to do. 

"We know both from 2 are still alive." Mickey says talking to Paisley. 

"Me and you so that makes 4.... but only 19 died." Paisley says confused, "Who's still alive?" Mickey tries his hardest to remember, in which he finally remembers who. 

"Alex.. the girl from 7." 

"Oh yeah her.... I forgot about her." Paisley responds, "She's flying under the radar, should we go for her?" Mickey turns his head to Paisley.

"No, the careers would most likely just go for her. We shouldn't waste resources." He says eating a apple from his bag.

"Yeah, true." Paisley says, playing with her brown hair. A familiar sound is heard by Mickey as he hears another sponsor come down. He opens the sponsor, revealing to Mickey a bottle flammable gasoline with matches. He reads the note inside.

"For Maya. Use this for your knives so they can be flammable... or to just burn someone to death." - Aman.

Mickey acknowledge the note as and Paisley suddenly hear the sounds of some sort of flying insect.

REMAINING TRIBUTES: 5


	13. ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 of the game
> 
> i went so fast bye im sry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HkOSFxhlpQ

TW: Graphic/Detailed Death Scenes

Mickey and Paisley turn around, scared as can ever be to see flying snakes. They were obviously mutts, but they have actually wings, as well as 4 tongues. 

"What the FUCK!" Mickey shouts as him and Paisley run as fast as they can to the cornucopia. Apparently some tributes dealt with the same problem too as they run into Veronika. Veronika immediately tackles them both to the ground before trying to stab Mickey to death. Paisley is able to stab Veronika in the back, but she completely tackles Paisley once again. Mickey gets up and he tries to latch the 17 year old off of the poor 15 year old. He eventually does and he then has a scuffle with Veronika. Mickey grabs one of his throwing knives, ready to slit her throat. However, Veronika grabs her sword swinging it at Mickey which makes him fall over.

"Fuck!" He screams as Veronika slashes, but misses. Paisley tackles Veronika onto the cornucopia, but as Mickey gets up he sees Veronika drive her sword deep into Paisley's gut, making her drop to the ground. 

"Aww is the poor girl from district 12 gonna die like Maya?" She giggles.

Paisley doesn't die yet so Veronika tries to slash her, but Mickey drives her into the cornucopia, now having her on her back.

"FUCK YOU!" He screams as Veronika now defenseless screams for her older brother. 

"MANI!!! MANII!!!" She screams, but it's too late.

All the rage in Mickey builds up as he brutally pulls Veronika back and slams the back of her head into the cornucopia. He does this a number of times and even hears her skull crack at the third hit. By the fourth hit, her canon has sounded but he doesn't stop. All the rage in him was being released onto Veronika. From Maya dying, to not being able to see Ian. He finally snaps out of his aggression and drops Veronika who immediately collapses to the ground. He runs over to a bleeding Paisley.

"Paisley? Paisley its ok, its ok!" He says trying to comfort her. Paisley now gurgling on blood asks one more thing.

"Tell Gale I'm sorry..." She says looking up to the sky, "Tell my family I love them." and with that, her canon sounds. He hears footsteps which he can tell belongs to Mani and runs off, stealing Veronika's water in the process. He wipes tears as Paisley was still technically a friend to Mickey. He could hear Mani sobbing next to his dead sibling, in which Mickey turns around to see the hovercraft pulling Veronika up. It then pulls up Paisley shortly after as she was only a few feet away from Veronika's dead body. 

....

....

....

Now being night 5, Mickey has already seen the fallen. He knows there's only 3 of them left. He thinks back to the Gallaghers as he drifts into his sleep, thinking of if they're okay.

....

....

....

"I can't believe he made it this far." Veronica says in shock. She new Mickey was strong but she didn't know he had the capability of killing 3 career tributes. 

"I just want him to fucking win." Mandy says in a depressed tone, "Just something go right for once." The gallaghers look at her as they finish making dinner. Fiona was in a mix of emotions. She was glad Mickey was still alive at the final 3, but she knew Veronika's mother. Veronika's mother only moved to district 2 after marrying some guy. Her and Fiona were good friends. She can't stop thinking about how upset she is now, seeing her daughter die in such a brutal way. 

"It's time to eat guys." Fiona says handing food to everyone. She thinks about Ian and how he's doing right now. Surely Ian didn't feel much right? He was just his mentor after all.

....

....

....

Ian sat in a room with Amanda watching the games. They both were extremely upset when Maya died, but they were counting on Mickey. Especially Ian, he wanted nothing more than for Mickey to win. 

"He has a good chance." Amanda encourages as Ian starts to panic. 

"W-w-hat if he doesnt make it?" Ian asks in a pessimistic tone.

"He will Ian, trust me." Amanda responds. Amanda pulls Ian into a hug as the stress of the games flows over them. Ian just wanted to feel his lips again. He wanted to feel something other than sadness when he looked into his crystal blue eyes. He sobbed into Amanda's fur coat as Amanda comforted him. Ian headed to his room, ready to sleep.

"Don't stress over it Ian. He will return and you will be able to love him again." Amanda says. Ian turns around shocked.

"How long did-"

"That doesn't matter. We just need to make sure he wins." Amanda says, now pouring herself a glass of wine, winking at Ian. Ian smiles as he heads to bed. 

....

....

....

Ian looks around to see he's in a white room. The room is vibrant but as he walks around he sees a figure. As he gets closer, he recognizes her. 

"Estelle..." Ian says, tears rolling down his face. The girl wore a dress with flower pattering on it and short red-hair.

"ESTELLE!" Ian calls out, running over to her and pulling her into a hug. 

"Hey Ian...." She says back as Ian sobs into her shoulder. She pets the back of his hair as he keeps crying. Ian looks back at her, wondering if this was a dream.

"No this isn't a dream. It's really me." She says smiling being able to read Ian's mind.

"Estelle I'm so sorry for what happened to you...." Ian says crying again, "I-I wish i could've sav-"

"It's okay Ian." Estelle says, quickly shushing Ian, "I'll always be here for you, but for now you need to focus on him." She was referring to Mickey. Ian nods.

"You'll always be my brother who never was.... but I will look over him." She promises.

"T-thank you.." He says now smiling at Estelle. The hat she had on matched her outfit perfectly. 

"I have to go now.." She says before pulling Ian back into one last hug until he wakes up. Ian gets up to get water as Amanda asks if he couldn't sleep. He nods as he sits back down on the couch to watch the games, even if everyone was just asleep. Amanda smilies at him as she pulls out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play something?" She says directing her eyes to Ian.

"Sure." He smiles back.

REMAINING TRIBUTES: 3


	14. eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter basically, not the games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngORmvyvAaI&feature=emb_title

Ian decided it was time to go see his family again. He couldn't hide himself anymore, even if he went through all that anxiety and torture. He slowly walked to the house, leaving his in victors village. He passed by Amanda in the process, who was outside smoking a cigarette.

"Going somewhere?" She asked as she noticed him.

"Yeah... gonna go see my family." He says smiling at Amanda. Amanda thought she'd never hear these words from him, but she smiled back to him.

"Have fun." She said turning back to the sky. Ian nods as he walked further to their house. The Gallaghers could've lived with Ian in victors village, but they decided not too since the incident. Ian slowly crept up to his old house which was worse in condition and quality than his house in victors village. Ian knocked on the door three times, slowly, but ready to come face to face with his family. Then the door opened. Silence fills the room as Fiona stares at her younger brother. 

"I-ian?" She stutters as Ian nods. Tears flood her face as she pulls him into a hug. This was the first time she talked to her brother since he moved to victors village after the games. She remembered that he was so anxious during the victory tour and screamed at the District who killed Estelle. That might be why District 1 now despises District 8. Fiona pulled Ian into his old house which he immediately recognized. It looked in worse condition, but Ian was happy to be home.

"Why are you here?" Fiona asks wipping her tears.

"I needed someone to talk too." Ian responds back, in his robotic like voice again. Fiona nods as she pulls Ian into a room. He passes by his siblings room and sees Debbie, Carl and Lip for a split second. Fiona shuts the door as they both sit on his old bed which somehow wasn't replaced by now. Fiona held Ian's hand-

"-What's wrong Ian?" She says staring into his dead eyes. She then notices something she never thought she'd see from her brother again. He starting crying. Tears rolled down his face as he spoke-

"-It's these games." He says fighting the tears, "I'm so scared." Fiona pulls her brother into a hug as she hears him cry on her shoulder. She pulls back as Ian begins to speak again-

"-You know I'm gay right?" He asks.

"Yeah you told me before you left for the games." Fiona responds.

"W-well I haven't been able to find anyone who makes me happy.." Ian stutters, "Until I met him."

"Him?" Fiona says in a questioning manner.

"He's the reason I'm here right now." Ian responds in a shriveled voice, "He made me realize how I couldn't let my PTSD get in the way of family." Fiona smiles as Ian smiles back. She admires his green eyes as she cups his face.

"You will always be my brother Ian." She says with the same smile on her face, "I'll always be here for you." Ian holds Fiona remembering the times they had. How much she sacrificed so he could have a good life.

"Why are you scared?" She asks now as he calmed down.

"T-the guy..." He said holding her hand, "H-he..." Fiona now finally understanding has her eyes wide open. She covers her mouth as she asks-

"-Is it Mickey?" Ian looks to her older sister and uses all the strength he can to nod slightly. Fiona pulls her brother into a hug, stronger than any of the ones they just had. 

"Ian..." She says now speaking with her head on his chest, "He will win." Ian wants to believe these words. He really does. He knows Mickey has a 1/3 chance at winning, but it doesn't mean he's the victor yet. As Fiona releases, Lip comes out of the room.

"Did I hear someone come-" Lip stops dead in his tracks as he sees his little brother next to Fiona, "Holy shit..." He starts walking again slowly up to Ian. He kneels down as he cups Ian's cheek wondering if it's actually him.

"Hey." Ian says looking at his brother. Lip pulls him into a hug as he tears up, having not seen his brother in over two years. 

"I was so worried about you! You dumbass!" Lip expresses as he pulls back, smiling but also emotional. Ian looks over at Fiona.

"You should tell him." He signals, leaving the room to find Carl and Debbie. 

"What?" Lip questions Fiona as she pulls him up onto the bed to talk to him about it.

....

....

....

"Hey guys." Ian says, elbow bent leaning on the wall of the door. Debbie and Carl are both in shock.

"IAN!" Debbie screams, running up to her older brother, having a breakdown as he hugs her. Ian embraces her as Carl stares at his older red-headed brother. He looks back at Carl, knowing he should've gone in. Carl should've been the one but Mickey volunteered for him. Carl smilies as he runs over to Ian, hugging him, not letting go of his brother. 

"I'm sorry I left. I love you guys." Ian says to Debbie and Carl.

"It's okay Ian." Debbie responds back as he hugs of them as the same time now. Just as he pulls away, Lip walks out with Fiona, clearly pissed. 

"Can we talk?" Lip asks Ian in a serious tone. He nods as he heads over into the room with Lip.

"Good luck." Fiona whispers as he passes by her. Lip shuts the door behind them and looks to his brother, who's now setting once again on the bed.

"What the fuck Ian?"

"W-what?" He stutters.

"I know he volunteered for Carl, but you must be fucking insane if you're in love with Mickey." Lip says looking at his brother in a disappointed way.

"The fuck does that mean?" Ian sasses back. 

"It means.. how could you fucking love someone like that?" 

"He's better than he seems Lip-"

"YOU MEAN THE GUY FUCKING ALMOST KILLED MANDY?" Lip screamed at Ian. Ian knew how much Mandy meant to him since they were dating. Ian remembered that one day, Mickey had been under the influence, as well as Mandy. They were on the balcony of the Gallagher house when Mandy said,

....

....

....

"Hey! You should see if you can hold me from the balcony for 30 seconds!" She says sipping her beer again, "I'll give you 10 bucks if you can do it."

"Looks like I'm getting 10 bucks then." Mickey said with a cocky grin. He held his sister from the balcony which was about 20 feet high off the ground. Mickey held his sister by her legs as she started counting.

"One... two..." She said in a intoxicated voice. Mickey being intoxicated too slowly lost grip onto his sister as he didn't know what was really going on.

"Five... six..." And just like that, Mickey dropped Mandy. She screamed as she fell, but luckily for her, Lip caught her. He was outside smoking a cigarette as it happened. An intoxicated Mandy quickly fell asleep in Lip's arms as Mickey looked down to see he almost killed his sister. She was going to land on her head which mostly likely would've ended with her cracking it or snapping her neck. 

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lip shouted at Mickey as he ran out the door to his house. Mandy ended up staying the night, but was able to explain to Lip it wasn't Mickey's fault and that she dared him to do it. Lip wouldn't listen however and had despised Mickey ever since.

....

....

....

"That wasn't his fucking fault Lip." Ian hissed, "Even Mandy is over it!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Lip shouted once again, "NOT THE MENTION YOU SLEPT WITH SOME 40 YEAR OLD DUDE!"

"FUCK YOU!" Ian shouts back, both now clearly pissed.

"OH THANKS I WOULD'NT DO THAT SINCE I'M NOT THE ONE WHOS A FA-" Ian shoves Lip into the wall before he can finish his sentence. The two brothers fight like hell until Fiona breaks them up. Both were now bloody and bruised. Lip stares dead into Ian's eyes and said,

"WHY DID YOU EVEN COME BACK?" Ian looks at his brother as he finally shouts,

"WHY COULDN'T ESTELLE JUST WIN?"

Pure silence fills the room as Fiona is behind the door with Debbie and Carl next to her. Ian's eyes flood with tears as he stomps out of the house, slamming the door as he leaves. Fiona doesn't even say anything to Lip, but instead gives him a death stare. She walks off taking Carl and Debbie with her. As Carl and Debbie walk down the stairs, Fiona looks back at Lip.

"You fucked up big time Lip."

REMAINING TRIBUTES: 3

(yes i know this isn't a games chapter but i wanted to speak about something else since it seemed rushed)


	15. twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6, the end of the games
> 
> jesus these games must've been so quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCTMq7xvdXU&feature=emb_title

Mickey woke up at what seemed like 10-11 AM. The time in the arena was altered so that it would pass by way quicker than time on the outside world. 5 days in the arena was only 12 hours on the outside world. However, it was still considered to be day 6 right now instead of day 1. Mickey got up to eat a piece of fruit he got from a sponsor. The apple tasted fresh and juicy which was nice to taste since there was barely anything in the arena to eat. 

"Fuck.." Mickey said as he touched a cut he got from that encounter with Veronika. Mickey used medicine he got from another sponsor to make sure he didn't get sick and die from the wound. Mickey surprisingly got a number of sponsors which was showing how popular he was in the capitol. Mickey took his stuff as he ventured in the woods. 

....

....

....

It was around 3 PM in the arena as Mickey played with a cherry blossom petal before he heard hissing sounds once again. Mickey grabbed a throwing knife and was expecting to see a flying snake. But he instead saw something else.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Mickey says startled. It was a snake that had arms, hands, legs and feet with nails as sharp as the throwing knives he had in his pocket. Mickey dropped the knife back into his pocket and ran as fast as he could to the cornucopia, seeing the girl from 7 and Mani run too. Apparently this time they actually followed the tributes into the cornucopia, causing chaos. 

"SHIT!" Mickey said, trying to grip onto the cornucopia. He eventually does but he gets stabbed in the leg by the mutt in the process. He makes it to the top as Mani and Alex both do to. All of them now standing on opposite ends stare at each other. 

....

....

....

"Alex." Mickey says to the girl from 7. She turns around, "We can't let a career win." Mani seems angry as Alex nods her head, solidifying her and Mickey are now teamed up to at least kill him. Mani grunts as he charges towards Mickey, swinging his crescent sword. Thankfully, Mickey was able to dodge these hits fighting the wound he had in his leg. Alex then jumps onto Mani, trying to grab the crescent sword from him and Mickey throws a knife, slicing Mani's cheek. Mickey is able to set another knife on fire as he got from the sponsor and throw it at Mani, hitting his foot which made his shoe catch fire. 

"FUCK!" Mani grunts as he elbows Alex in the stomach, grabbing a water canister from his backpack and pouring it onto his shoe, putting the fire out. Mickey is able to throw more knives which end up with him hitting him in the arm. Mani doesn't give up though as he swings his sword at Alex. He slices her cheek open as she swings her axe back, eventually hitting his hand. Mickey runs over to them both as he throws knives, trying to kill Mani as best as he can. Mani and Alex however almost both kill him on accident as they just want to kill each other. It's as if Mickey is already dead to them. 

Mickey looks down at his throwing knife as he sees Alex about to push Mani off into the mutts. He runs up to Alex.

....

....

....

"I'm sorry." 

....

....

....

Alex has a shocked expression but before she can even turn around, Mickey slams the knife into her head, hearing a forceful skull crack as some blood splatters out. He then immediately proceeds to push her off. Her body throws Mani down with her as her canon sounds before they hit the ground. Mickey did this to put her out of her misery before she could feel any pain whatsoever. They both hit the ground as Mani starts to scream being ambushed by the mutts.

"HELLP!!! HELPP!!" He screams. Mickey honestly felt bad as he grabbed another knife to put him out of his misery. Just as he aimed, he remembered Maya. He remembered what he did to her, knowing that Mani had killed Maya. He ran away from the whole incident when Mickey and Maya had attacked. Mickey realized he actually did this so he could come out of nowhere and tackle Maya so he could kill her. She know she'd run right into this trap since Veronika was chasing her. He let Maya live in misery with her final moments of life. 

....

....

....

And with that, Mickey put the knife back into his pocket.

"MICKEYY!!!" He screams. Mickey looks up to see Alex's portrait shown on the fallen. He completely ignores Mani's screams of misery as they stop. He hears his canon go off and sees his portrait pop up in the sky. Mickey looks down to see the mutts were gone and had completely torn Mani apart as there was nothing left. Alex's body was however still there for some reason.

"May I present to you, the winner of the 67th annual hunger games. Mickey Milkovich."

Mickey heard the announcer as he stood on top of the cornucopia, breathing heavily with anxiety coming to the realization he had just won. He watched a hovercraft come pick up Alex's body as another one came to retrieve Mickey. Mickey watched as the medical team came out with a roller and everything. They knew he didn't need it, but they quickly helped him up onto the hovercraft. Mickey had completely ignored the fact he had a stab wound in his leg as he felt the pain start to come back. He then eventually blacked out.

....

....

....

Mickey woke up, laid on the roller inside a capitol hospital as he started to process everything that just happened. He was in a room that was luxurious in a way. There was gold all over the pastel yellow walls as well as advanced lights. It was like nothing he ever saw before. They all complimented each other though as they didn't blind anyone who came in. Mickey looked down to see white hospital outfit, and then to his leg. Luckily for Mickey, he only had a stab wound and cuts that needed to be taken care of. Mickey looks up as the grey door with a white symbol of panem on it opens.

"Holy shit." Amanda says, running up to the raven-haired boy crying. Amanda had barely ever seen any of her tributes win, especially ones she was close with. He hugged back as Amanda pulled away cupping his face.

"I'm so proud of you Mickey." She says smiling. She knows it was terrible that he had to kill people for it, but in the end she knew it was so he could survive. Mickey was also thinking the same thing. Mickey wasn't necessarily PTSD or anxiety ridden after he won, but he wouldn't be surprised if he had nightmares about the games. She moves away as Mickey sees the tall red-head. 

"Ian!" Mickey doesn't even think before tears roll down his face. He quickly unequipped all the hospital equipment on him before running up to Ian and throwing himself onto him. Ian started crying as they both finally embraced each others eyes again. They shared a kiss as Amanda watched from a view. Mickey didn't even care at this point, he just wanted Ian. 

"I missed you so much." Ian's voice creeks as they both kiss again.

"Love is weird..." Amanda whispers under her breathe, yet still being happy for them. She watched as Ian and Mickey held each other for a couple solid minutes. She even had enough time to go tell the hospital nurses he was awake and resting well. She walked back into the room as Mickey fell asleep once again, but now in Ian's arms. 

"Damn, that medicine must be knocking him out." She said lighting a cigarette, "I didn't know it still works after one time."

"Me neither." Ian says with a smile on his face, tears coming down his face as he watches the boy he'd fallen for peacefully sleep in his arms. Amanda smiled as she enjoyed it when Ian was happy. She had never really seen it since he won. Amanda walks out to leave the two alone as Ian then puts Mickey onto his bed before cuddling up next to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victory tour as well as the end of section 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WH8QnOdlrQg

Mickey wakes up to the sight of a familiar red-head sitting next to him. He rubs his eyes as he immediately sees this is Ian.

"Sleep well?" Ian smilies as he pulls Mickey in for a kiss. Mickey nods as he pulls away, now being instructed to leave the capitol that day. Mickey gets ready to leave the capitol as the mentors, Ian and Amanda get ready for the victory tour. They both help make cards and speeches for Mickey to read as Mickey leaves the capitol, now entering the train to start the victors interview and victory tour. Mickey and Ian enter the bus as Ian helps style Mickey, not before showering him with tones of kisses.

"Okay thats enough fire-crotch." Mickey says as he realizes they made it to the capitol.

"Shit already here?" Ian says in a disappointed manner. Mickey had to go do his victor interviews.

"Don't worry carrot-top, I'll see you later." Mickey says, kissing Ian before he leaves to end up behind stage. He was wearing a blue suit which once again had raven patterning. He was emotional as he stood behind stage, remembering Maya and her "raven-head" nickname. 

"Now heres the day we've all been waiting for!" Caesar excitedly announces, "The winner of the 67th hunger games, Mickey Milkovich!" Mickey comes out as the crowd roars in cheers and excitement. Mickey sits down in the chair opposite to Caesar as the interview starts.

"So Mickey.... you did it!" He says to the raven boy who already knew he did, "How do you feel?"

"I'm happy I won, but I'm sad for some deaths that happened back there." Mickey admits to the crowd, "Especially Maya." The crowd releases a "awww" as they all feel sympathy for Mickey.

"Yes I know, that must've been very difficult to handle." Caesar responds, "But you avenged her by winning for her!" Mickey smiled to the camera. His crystal blue eyes catching the attention of many capitol citizens.

"Yeah... I did." He said as he looks over to the crowd.

"Well isn't that just sweet?" Caesar says as he looks to the crowd, "Round of applause people!" After the clapping, the interview seemed like a blur to Mickey as he woke up the next day. 

....

....

....

He got up and was immediately instructed to get ready and eat. He walks out as he sees Amanda and Ian in the lobby.

"I knew you'd make it out." Amanda says, sipping her wine as she sits on a comfy chair. Mickey leans against the wall of the train, wearing a black denim jacket. He had a white t-shirt underneath as well as black pants. Ian admires how the black compliments him, as well as the rose charm he has on, which was blue instead of red. He noticed this was complimenting his crystal blue eyes. 

"Okay, come sit down." Amanda says, now sitting on the couch right next to Ian. Mickey sits down on the other couch across from the one they're sitting on as Amanda explains.

"We're going to go around each district in which would will say your condolences to the fallen tributes." Amanda states, "We'll go through each district until we reach yours in which we will celebrate!" Amanda smiles. 

"Damn just for me winning?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah Mick." Ian says, making Mickey blush, "Just for you."

"Okay cut it out lovebirds." Amanda said sipping her wine once more before placing it down, "The days ends with a lovely extravagant party in the capitol.... if you wanna call it that." 

"Looks like I'm in for alot." Mickey says before getting up and plopping himself onto Ian's lap. Ian hesitated at first, but ended up holding him as they both flirted right infront of Amanda.

"Jeez." Amanda says rolling her eyes as she looks at the map on the TV. She sees they were about to reach district 12.

"Okay lovebirds get off of each other, we're here." Mickey quickly gets off Ian as all three of them exit the train to see district 12. Mickey knew it was the poorest district, but he didn't think it was this bad. They were instructed to be behind the doors of the reaping stage. 

"Good luck." Amanda says smiling before the voice speaks:

"Please welcome the winner of the 67th annual hunger games, from district 8, Mickey Milkovich."

Mickey heard the horn of plenty start as the doors opened. He walked out to the microphone but not before looking at the large monitors to his left and right. He saw Vincas who he barely knew and his family as well. While turning to his left, he saw Paisley. Paisley and Mickey were brief friends, but he still couldn't help but getting emotional. Mickey then directs his attention back tot he microphone, seeing the citizens of district 12.

"Thank you." He speaks as it echoes along the crowd, "I'm honored to have been called the winner of the 67th annual hunger games." Mickey says, not being able to let go of the thought of Paisley's portrait being next to him. Mickey looked straight up to the crowd as he spoke again,

"Both Vincas and Paisley fought with courage. They never gave up even till the end and were both very courages." Mickey says, now looking to his left, all his attention on Paisley's portrait. He saw the grey-eyed girl with her brown hair as he remembered her.

"I-i just wanna say, I got the chance to connect with Paisley." He says fixated on her portrait, "She was enough to call a friend." He says as a tear comes down his face.

"She told me to tell you that she loves you all." He says now staring at the dark-brown haired kid he assumed to be Gale, "And to tell gale that she's sorry she couldn't make it." He watches as the mother breaking down in tears nods slightly. Mickey speaks again while another tears comes down his cheek,

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Mickey says with a face of confidence. Mickey watched as district 12 members in the crowd all raised three of their fingers up. Mickey knew this was a sign of unity and rebellion throughout the districts and citizens. Mickey was quickly escorted out by peacekeepers as he gave Paisley's portrait one final look before returning to Amanda and Ian. 

"Damn Mickey, already staring a rebellion?" Amanda smirks as Mickey denies this.

"It's fine, just don't piss off the capitol." Ian says as they finally head back to the train. Mickey didn't know how he could do this 10 more times as he was already emotional by 12. He heads to the bathroom and he hears the door open and sees Ian,

"It's going to be okay Mickey." He says leaning onto Mickey. Both share a intense hug before Mickey turns around to kiss him. 

"I know." Mickey says smiling. But did he really?

....

....

....

Mickey put up a fight getting through every district he could with 1, 2, 4 and 7 especially being hard. Mickey almost called quits on 7 before finally being able to finish. Mickey had also killed Haris from 4, meaning he had to deal with that guilt whilst speaking to his family from a far. Same went for Augustus. However, 2 was the worst. Mickey had killed both Kentwell siblings in horrific ways and now he had to face the consequences. 

"Just stay calm." Ian says as Mickey heads over to the door.

"I can't fucking do this." Mickey thinks to himself panicking before the doors open. He didn't get the choice. Mickey slowly but surely walks out to see Mani and Veronika on the screen, as well as the family surrounding both of their monitors. They were together since they were siblings unlike many districts who had them apart. Mickey stared at the Kentwell family who all were heating off hate vibes towards Mickey. Mickey understood why but he eventually apologized for both of their deaths, repeating how inhumane it was of him to let Mani suffer and to keep bashing Veronika's head into the cornucopia even though she was dead by then. 

"I'm sorry. We all came to play a game." Mickey says as one final goodbye to the Kentwell family, "It was for Maya." He whispers as the anthem plays whilst he leaves. Once in the train, he immediately hugs Ian, embracing everything within him.

"Just one more district okay Mickey?" He says looking at the raven-haired boy.

"Just one more." He repeats back before kissing Ian as they both cuddle before the train ends up in district 1. Mickey eventually finished as he ended up in district 8 and then the capitol in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Mickey woke up hungover as ever as the first sight he sees is Ian. He watches Ian sleep, admiring how peaceful he was sleeping. No anxiety, No PTSD. Nothing.

"Damn Gallagher..." He says before pushing his head into Ian's chest, "Damn."

SECTION 1/2 COMPLETE


	17. Section 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg you made it congrats

Section 2 is based off of some events that occur after Mickey's games that help shape gallavich and where it stands within the society of Panem. The events will eventually branch out for about 7-8 years. The 2nd book will contain the 75th hunger games. 

What you will see in this section:

\- Mainly gallavich (romance, conflicts, etc)

\- Where Mickey and Ian stand within the eyes of the capitol 

\- Family Issues and or conflicts in general

(74th Will be in the 2nd book!)

Enjoy the 2nd section of this book!

\- Author


	18. fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epioluge, about a year into the future (10-11 months)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKjYrg5z_eo&feature=emb_title

It's been about a year since Mickey won.

It's crazy to think how fast time passed, especially because the reaping for the 68th games were meant to take place in about a month. Mickey now lived in victors village with Ian as he moved in. Ian arranged something so his family could live in his house in Victor's village. It was still under Ian's name, but he was fine being with Mickey. There was only two other victors besides Amanda, Ian and Mickey in victors village. One lady who seemed to be in her mid-30's, Cecelia was alive. As well as another male victor who seemed to be in his mid-60's named Woof. Mickey makes tea as he notices Ian stumble out into the living room.

"Sleep well fire-crotch?" Mickey says smirking at the red-head. 

"Yeah." Ian responds, leaning on the wall. Mickey walks up to him and gives him a short yet tender kiss and he hands him tea. Ian takes it and sips it before speaking again,

"You ready?" He asks.

"For what?" Mickey responds.

"Being a mentor." Ian says putting the cup of tea down, "It switches every time and you have to mentor this year."

"Shit already? I just won." Mickey says clearly pissed. 

"Yeah it sucks..." Ian says walking up to the raven-haired boy, "But you should be good at it. Atleast better than me." He says pulling him into a hug. Mickey giggles,

"Really think so?" Mickey chuckles. Ian picks up him as they both play fight in the kitchen now. They bump into stuff, even making a glass fall over not caring at all. The two giggles as they both eventually end up on Mickey's bed as both collapse onto it. They both lay as Ian gets off of Mickey, now to his side. Ian holds Mickey's hand as he looks at the raven-haired boy.

"You're so fucking pretty Mick." He says as Mickey giggles a bit.

"Shut up you dork." They kiss as Mickey pulls away smiling, "How did I ever end up with you?" 

"I guess the odds were in our favor?" Ian says now admiring Mickey's eyes once again. Damn, Mickey had some great eyes. Mickey chuckles as they kiss again-

"-Okay lovebirds." Both jump as they see Amanda by the door.

"Amanda?! Why do you never fucking knock!" Mickey says getting up from the bed.

"Sorry!" She sasses in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes, "We gotta go out."

"The fuck?" Mickey asks, skeptical, "Where?"

"The Capitol." She responds, "Apparently there's suppose to be a huge dinner feast with a bunch of victors there." 

"Great..." Ian sighs, now getting off the bed with a visible face of disgust. He didn't want to go and Mickey could obviously see that.

"Just be prepared to get ready." Amanda says seeing Ian is visibly upset, "I'll be back at around 7 so we can go to the feast." Amanda says, exiting the house. Mickey gets up and turns towards Ian who seems stressed.

"Don't stress over it Ian." Mickey says ruffling Ian's hair in the process. 

"I'm not... I just really don't wanna see anyone." He admits, "I don't get along with most of them."

"It'll be fine babe, just stay by me." Mickey responds before he pulls him into a kiss. Ian holds Mickeys arm as he looks back into his eyes again.

"Okay." Ian says smiling before Mickey walks out the room to get something to eat. 

....

....

....

"Cmon Ian, we're gonna be late!" Mickey shouts as Amanda is about to arrive. Ian and Mickey both rush to get themselves dressed. Mickey walked out in a crisp cream-white colored suit. He had black pants on with a slight strip pattern on it which wasn't that visible, as well as some black shoes. He wore a black shirt under it as the suit had a black tie with dark blue raven-pattering on it. In one of the pockets on his suit held a golden pen. This golden pen was used by Maya before the games started. He flashes back,

....

....

....

"So what does it mean?" Mickey asked curious about the golden pen.

"It's suppose symbolize courage and one of us winning." Maya explains, It's as if we're writing out the events of the game." Mickey listened as Maya kept explaining,

"If one of us died, it's as if we're passing on the pen so the other can finish the story and win." Maya says now smiling at Mickey.

"Damn..." Mickey says, "One of us has to win." He says now looking at Maya.

"I don't even care who... just one of us." He says as he pulls Maya in for a hug. He wanted Maya and him to both live deep down inside his heart, but he knew it couldn't happen. 

....

....

....

"Ready to go Mick?" Ian says. He walks out in a suit just like Mickey, it being black. He had white cuffs and a charm around his neck which is quickly cut off by being under his white shirt and red tie. 

"Traditional as always?" Mickey asks as Ian approaches him.

"Okay shut up..." Ian teases before pulling Mickey into a kiss. The door swings open as both Amanda and Mickey speak at the same time,

"Can you Do you guys ever fucking kiss 24 knock before you fucking 7?! enter?" 

Ian looks confused as hell trying to process what both of them said. Mickey was next to him, but the couldn't seem to understand him. 

"Anyways, we gotta get going." Amanda says. She's wearing a elegant sparkly blue dress that complimented her skin-tone well. She had a blue rose in her dress with three silver gems placed under each of her eyes. She walks out as Ian speaks,

"What an outfit." 

"Tell me about it." Mickey says, now feeling somewhat basic. Ian and Mickey snap out of this before realizing they have to go. Ian pulls Mickey in for one more kiss before they both exit the house. Thankfully, there were no peacekeepers or capitol outside. The capitol was extremely Pro LGBTQ+ since capitol citizens are taught to express themselves, but Mickey didn't wanna come out just yet. Mickey and Ian headed into a train which carried all the district 8 victors. To Mickey's enjoyment, there were only 5 victors in district 8 currently alive meaning it wasn't cramped. He could just imagine how bad it must be in the careers districts.

"Here we go." Amanda says in a arrogant like-tone as the doors to the train close. The train starts as the victors start to talk about their lives. Cecelia and Woof are especially excited to know more about Mickey. 

"So Mickey!" Cecelia says as they sit on opposite ends of a couch, "Have any family?"

"Just my sister." He responds, "The rest are all dead." Cecelia has a sad expression on her face.

"So sorry for that..." She says before taking a sip of her wine. 

"Well my dad is alive, but hes a prick." He says scoffing, "Terry from dis-"

"Oh shit!" Woof says shocked as ever, "Terry's your dad?" Mickey slightly nods as Cecelia has a face of disgust.

"Yeah, he sucks." Mickey responds, making Cecelia feel better about not liking his dad. Mickey's dad Terry had bought his way to, and moved to, district 6. He abandoned his family. His father was eventually reaped for the 55th games, but had won.

"So.... got a girlfriend back home?" Cecelia asks.

"No but..." Mickey says swallowing hard. Should he tell these new people he never met about him and Ian? He hesitates-

"I have a boyfriend." Cecelia is shocked to hear this.

....

....

....

"Oh wow!" She says in a happy manor, "I'm so sorry I just assumed you were straight. But good for you!" Mickey smilies feeling accepted as Woof expresses the same happiness too. 

"We're almost here!" Ian shouts from across the end of the train. 

"You're probably gonna deal with a bunch of victors asking you questions the whole night since you're new." Woof says downing the rest of the whiskey in his glass, "But just play it cool." Mickey nods as he enters the place where the Capitol party is being held. 

"Holy shit.." Mickey says astonished. The place was highly decorated and had bright purple chandeliers. It was a outside event, but it was beautiful. The train stopped as the door opened as peacekeepers stood outside the door waiting for the victors.

"Well... we're here!" Cecelia says getting up, "Good luck on making new friends, I can tell you'll be a natural." She says as she walks out. Amanda walks out as Ian walks towards Mickey.

"I can help introducing you to victors if you need it." He said before walking off, Mickey quickly following behind him as he heard the train doors close.


	19. fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more info of the party they go too, multiple characters introduced including cashmere and finnick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en9KJdbrZj0&feature=emb_title

Mickey stepped out of the train before finally walking into the main lobby outside. He was new to this whole "capitol event" thing. Apparently these things only happen before a new game year starts so that the victors, who will be mentors, could get to know each other. Mickey walked out, slowly walking behind Ian as he looked around to see other victors. All the other victors seemed to be chatting with each other since they all knew each other by now. Suddenly, Mickey was pulled into away from Ian and ended up in front of a tall, bronze haired kid. He instantly recognized him.

"Well... if it isn't this years victors." The boy said grinning. Mickey was uncomfortable in the situation. First of all, this was Finnick Odair. Finnick was a crowd favorite, capitol darling who had won the year before Mickey and the year after Ian. Second of all, Mickey was Ian's... boyfriend? He didn't know yet, but still Mickey was 17 while Finnick was only 15. Mickey was able to break out of Finnick's charm mainly because of Ian.

"Congrats... welcome to the victors club." Finnick said nudging Mickey's arm. 

"Yeah.... thanks..." Mickey says in response. Mickey stares into Finnick's sea green eyes, reminding him of Ian's darker-green eyes. Finnick looks down and chuckles before looking back up at Mickey.

"Make some new friends..." Finnick says pulling out a sugar cube, "You already seem to be good at it being that attractive." Finnick says proceeding to put the sugar cube into his mouth. He winks at Mickey before walking away.

"The fuck..." Mickey whispers to himself. Mickey knew he wasn't bad-looking, but he didn't know if that was Finnick trying to be flirty with Mickey. Finnick was always flirty with anyone regardless of gender, but Mickey really started to question what just happened. Just as he got Finnick out of his head,

"Hey newbie!" Mickey hears a yell from behind him. He turns around to see Cashmere from district 1. He could also recognize Gloss since they won back to back games. The blonde-curled haired girl walked over to Mickey as Mickey seemed uncomfortable. Mickey was not a fan of careers at all as he ended up killing 4 out of the 6 in his games. 

"That was a quite a hustle you put out there in the arena." Cashmere compliments. She smilies as Mickey moderately smiles back, nodding.

"Y'know for not coming from a career district, you killed a lot of people." Cashmere says clearly impressed. Gloss walks over to Mickey almost seeming angry. Mickey had killed Augustus, the boy from 1. To Mickey's surprise, Gloss held out his hand for a handshake. Mickey accepted this handshake as Gloss gripped on hard.

"Nice job." Gloss says smiling at Mickey. Mickey admired how tall and well built he looked. He had an almost perfect jawline, as well as blonde hair just like his sister. His smile was also perfect, telling Mickey he was most likely popular in the capitol. He was also from district 1 if that made it any better. 

"You should go meet some other people now." Cashmere insists, "See you around 8!" Cashmere says as her and Gloss leave.

"They aren't as nasty as I thought." Mickey thought in his head. He remembered the games and how they ruthlessly killed their opponents. However, the Cashmere and Gloss he met right now honestly weren't as bad as the monsters he saw in the arena. 

....

....

....

Mickey walked around, searching for Ian as he lost them after both his encounters with Finnick, Cashmere and Gloss. Mickey walks around the crowds of people as he once again admires how beautiful the place is. He eventually ends up in a small building beside the event that had bathrooms and a waiting room.

"Oh shit sorry!" Mickey says as he had just bumped into someone. 

"No worries." Mickey looked up to see none other than Haymitch Abernathy. The one kid who had won the 2nd quarter quell. He had survived when there was a 1/48 chance. Haymitch quickly left the building seeming depressed as ever. Mickey adjusted his suit as he finally saw Ian walk out the bathroom door. 

"There you are!" Ian says smirking whilst walking up to Mickey, "Make any new friends?" 

"I don't know if you would call them friends.." Mickey said as Ian is now standing infront of him, "But I met Finnick, Cashmere and Gloss."

"At least you're being recognized." Ian says chuckling. 

"Douchebag." Mickey says back before pulling him into a kiss. 

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom." Mickey says before caressing Ian's hair. He walks into the bathroom as Ian is now the one waiting in the waiting room. Ian checks his watch, tapping his foot-

"So that's why you're so happy..." Ian jolts as he turns around to see Cashmere, smirking as she leans on a wall near the door.

"O-Oh shi-!"

"I won't tell anyone dumbass." Cashmere says chuckling, "I'm just glad you're happy." Ian knew that Cashmere had killed many people before in her games, but he honestly liked her. Yes what she did was wrong, but at the end of the day she was trying to survive like everyone else.

"Thanks..." Ian says smiling back at her.

"Is that why he said I love you too?" Cashmere says raising her eyebrow. Silence fills the room as Ian's face turns red. Ian then smilies,

"Yeah.." He says turning towards her.

"You guys are so cute together." Cashmere responds, "I hope it lasts." Cashmere than says, hugging Ian as she exits the door. Ian had only talked to Cashmere sometimes since his victory, but this is the first time Ian had actually enjoyed her company. Mickey walks out the bathroom as they both embrace each other again before walking out like nothing happened.

"Hey!" Cecelia whispers to Mickey which startles him, "Snow is gonna speak so just get ready to listen."

"Alright, thanks." Mickey says in response. The horn of plenty starts which signals Mickey to look up to the balcony. Snow walks out in a standard suit with a white rose in a side pocket like always. Some cheers come from the crowds mainly from career districts, but it's quickly silence as Snow speaks.

"Thank you... Thank you!" He speaks before ready a script off of a piece of paper. Mickey doesn't listen as he easily gets bored. He only remembers some words that are always said days before the reaping and how the capitol is stronger than the districts. Mickey was tired of it. 

"As always.." Snow speaks, "We will introduce the newest victor of the hunger games!"

"Shit." Mickey's confusion went straight into concentration.

"Mickey Milkovich, District 8!" The cameras lights and everything panned right onto Mickey, making him the center of attention. Mickey smilies as best as he can and waves to the cameras. The other victors react in different ways. Some with jealously, some with happiness, some with pride, etc.

"Now than..." Snow proceeds, "Happy 68th hunger games, may the odds be ever in your favor!" And with that, snow walks back inside. 

....

....

....

"The fuck!" Fiona screams as she opens the door to the house in victors village. It's about 2 AM, Ian and Mickey are both heavily intoxicated as they carry a drunken Cashmere on their shoulders. Its unclear how she even got to go with them back on the District 8 train, but Fiona helped them into their own house. They plopped down Cashmere onto the sofa as they both eventually passed out on their bed. Fiona locked the house as she walked back to the victors village house she was living in which was originally Ian's.

"God, they got pretty shit faced." Lip says while making a quick snack for himself.

"I guess..." Fiona says in a tired manor. Silence fills the room as Lip quickly finishes up making his snack before heading to his room. Fiona ends up sitting on the couch which ends up in her eventually passing out on it.

....

....

....

"Where would you be now Fiona if Ian and Mickey hadn't won?" She asks herself as her dream repeats this question in her mind as she sleeps.


	20. sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-party and talking more to cashmere, as well as learning finnick's secrets.
> 
> major conflict of mandy and lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkeehQ8D_VM

Mickey woke up hungover as hell. Damn, what was he drinking last night? He got up and rubbed his head, walking slowly but surely to the kitchen. He felt like shit, as he slowly grabbed a cup of water. 

"Ughhh....." He sighed to himself as he drank the water, trying to wake himself up since he was half asleep by now. He placed the glass down as he went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed as he accidentally turned on the cold water instead of the hot water to wash his face. At least he was awake now. He eventually went back to Ian to give him a kiss on the forehead before walking back outside again. As he entered, he saw a blonde now in the kitchen.

"Hey Mick." Cashmere said. Mickey forgot they became good friends yesterday, but he didn't mind it.

"Hey." He responded back. They both knew they couldn't sound eccentric because they were both had really bad headaches.

"How did you even get here?" Mickey asked as Cashmere was making coffee.

"I honestly don't know..." She said back in a confused manner, "Maybe I get privilege since I'm from district 1?" Mickey slightly nodded as she handed him a cup of coffee. They both stood in silence as Cashmere sat in a chair by the dining table. Mickey was leaning against the wall near the refrigerator. Cashmere suddenly broke the silence,

"I saw what happened with Maya." She sincerely says, "I'm sorry." Mickey looks at her with his crystal blue eyes, staring into her green eyes. Damn, does everyone have green eyes? Ian should've been born in a career district. 

"Y-yeah..." Mickey said in a saddened tone, "It's fine." Cashmere nodded before sipping her coffee again. They then heard a thud come from the door and saw Ian was getting up. 

"So.. Ian?" Cashmere teased.

"He's just my old friend.... y'know mentor?" Cashmere laughed at this before looking back to Mickey.

"Whatever floats your boat." She once against teased. Mickey suddenly realized cashmere knew about their relationship.

"Who fucking told you?!" Mickey says in a shocked manor. However, he wasn't upset. Cashmere laughed before Mickey walked over to her and sat in the chair directly across from her.

"Cashmere who told you?" He said in a more serious tone, "I will knock the teeth out of their he-"

"Relax Mick..." Ian said appearing behind them out of nowhere. Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey in front of Cashmere. Cashmere smirked as she saw this happen, drinking her coffee before they released. 

"I kinda saw it myself..." She finally says, "But I think you guys are a lovely couple." Cashmere smilies. Mickey smilies back, understanding he might've just made a whole new friend. And from district 1... what? Mickey had despised the careers forever, but now he was friends with one...?

"I hate to be a party pooper." Cashmere says interrupting Mickey's thoughts, "But I should get back to district 1."

"Oh alright..." Ian says smiling at her, "You're welcome to come by whenever you want... or can.." Ian laughed. Cashmere stood up and hugged both Ian and Mickey before exiting the house in the same clothes she had on for the party. 

"I guess she's our... friend now?" Ian teased.

"Guess so fire-crotch." Mickey said before embracing Ian's hug from behind. 

....

....

....

"So are we really going along with this idea?" Mickey questioned Ian.

"I mean.... he was nice right?" Ian jolted back in response. Mickey rolled his eyes,

"I guess." 

Mickey and Ian entered a train to head to the capitol. For some random reason, Ian wanted to speak with Finnick. Mickey had already told Ian how he flirted with him at the party, but Ian didn't care. Mickey and Ian ended up in the capitol hotel. Damn this place was luxurious. Ian and Mickey entered as peacekeepers immediately recognized them and helped escort them to the elevator. They entered the elevator and hit the 5 button as the door closed.

"Are you sure this is the right idea fire-crotch?" Mickey asked. 

"Trust me Mick..." He said playing with the raven-haired boy's hair, "Everything will be fine." Mickey pulled Ian into a kiss, which was unexpected especially because it was normally Ian who did this. Nevertheless, Ian embraced it as they eventually let go. The elevator door opened and they both walked over to Finnick's hotel room.

"You knock." Ian says.

"The fuck?" Mickey says in disgust, "This was your idea, you knock!" 

"Well I'm not the one who's like 4'2 so you knock!" Ian responds back.

"Oh fuck you!" Mickey spits back. They get into a little hussel before the door opens on it's own. Ian and Mickey both turn to the door to see none other than Finnick. His blonde hair and sea green eyes shined along the light from the hallways.

"Can I help you?" Finnick said in a flirty manor. He was so flirty it was unhealthy. Mickey and Ian both stood next to each other as Ian spoke,

"Yeah um...." Ian says looking at Mickey and then back to Finnick, "Can we come in?" Finnick raised his eyebrow, but eventually widened the door so they could walk in.

"It smells like fancy perfume shit in here..." Mickey says looking around the hotel room.

"Well..." Finnick says sitting down, "Snow forced me into prostitution." Mickey goes silent and looks at Finnick in shock as Ian nearly spits out the water he'd been drinking from a water bottle.

"He what?" Mickey finally spoke.

"Yeah. You heard me correctly." Finnick says disappointed in himself.

"But why?" Ian asks. Finnick looks over to Ian and Mickey as he then looks down to the floor.

"He'd kill my family if I didn't." Mickey and Ian both look over to each other as Mickey says sorry. Finnick nods before talking to Ian and Mickey about the capitol and how corrupt it was. They knew they wouldn't be caught because there were no cameras in certain rooms used for prostitution. This was so if anybody ever said Snow did force them into it, there would be no evidence.

"We should get going Mick." Ian says waking up Mickey as he had passed out earlier because of his major hangover from earlier getting him barely any sleep. 

"W-What..?" Mickey says confused, "Oh... Okay..." Ian and Mickey get up as they say bye to Finnick. Mickey exits first as Finnick stops Ian before he leaves,

"Your boyfriends cute. Tell him I said that." Finnick then proceeds to push Ian out the room and closed the door behind him. How did he know? Was it obvious? Ian decided to ignore these thoughts before proceeding to get back home to district 8 with Mickey.

....

....

....

A loud, rapid knock at the door was all Mickey needed to get up to check who it was. He opened the door,

"Mandy..?" He asked in a quiet voice. Mandy was clearly very upset and tears were flooding down her face.

"Hey, Hey! It's gonna be okay alright..?" Mickey said as he pulled her in for a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. Mickey didn't know what was going on, but his brotherly instinct just kicked in. Mickey closed the door before moving him and Mandy to the couch. Mandy eventually released from Mickey's shoulder which was now covered in tears. She then spoke, stuttering, 

"I-It was Li-p...." Mickey had a confused look on his face.

"The fuck did he do?" Mickey said now putting his hand on his sisters shoulder in order to comfort her. Mandy tried her best to respond, but ended up crying every time she tried. She eventually fought her tears back and spoke,

"He..." Mandy now said in a serious tone...

....

....

....

"He cheated on me."


	21. seventeen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major fight between mickey and ian, as well as family/relationship conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RyiXOoDijk&feature=emb_title

"He What?" Mickey stared directly into his sisters eyes. Her eyes were very red after crying for so long, but she now had the courage to speak.

"Cheated on me." She said scoffing before turning away from Mickey, "Wasted a whole year on that fucking prick." Mickey sat on the couch in shock. He wanted to break Lip's jaw and would've easily done it if he was given the chance. Regardless, Mickey hugged his sister on the couch.

"Fuck him Mandy." Mickey said petting her long, black hair, "He wasn't good for you if he cheated on you-" Mandy pushed her older brother away from her, cutting him off mid sentence. 

"It was my FUCKING FAULT!" She shouted, "ITS ALWAYS MY FAULT RIGHT? ALL THE FUCKING TIME?!"

"Mandy..." Mickey said knowing how frustrated his sister was.

"NO MICKEY! NO MANDY THIS, MANDY THAT!" She said, getting more aggressive than the last time she spoke. She got up from the couch and stomped over to the door.

"MAND-" And like that, Mandy left, slamming the door on the way out. 

....

....

....

"Mickey it's 4 fucking AM!" Ian shouted from down the hallway. Mickey turned over to the tall red-head with tears in his eyes. 

"Mick?" Ian said now rubbing his eyes and looking towards Mickey again. He noticed his tears.

"Mick.." Ian said walking over to Mickey, "What happened?" He pulled Mickey into his arms as Mickey proceeded to cry into his chest.

"Mickey you never fucking cry..." Ian said in a comforting tone, "Just tell me what happened." Ian pet the raven-haired boy's hair as Mickey was now just like Mandy. Unable to respond due to his crying. Ian held onto his lover tightly as the tears wouldn't stop coming. Ian knew this wasn't just with what happened. It was all the stress and shit from the games that are coming out. Ian went through this himself.

"I'm so fucking weak." Mickey said in a stuffy voice.

"Mickey." Ian said in a stern tone, "You fucking won. How are you weak?" Mickey didn't want to respond. He just wanted to be in the company of his lover.

"Mickey!" Ian said louder. Mickey shoved Ian off of him because of this. Both of them stared at each other. How the fuck did this even happen?

"You don't get it-"

"YES I DO MICKEY! YOU ACT LIKE OTHER PEOPLE BESIDES YOU CAN'T HAVE EMOTIONS!" Ian bursted out. Where did these emotions even come from? It was so sudden, it's as if he's been holding this in forever. Mickey stared at Ian. Ian had just realized what he did. Mickey's eyes filled with tears.

"Going back to bed." Mickey says as he stomps to the bedroom.

"Mickey, Mickey-" Ian says catching up with him. Mickey won't turn around.

"Mickey! I know you fucking hear me." Mickey's pride kept him from even thinking about turning around. Fuck him. Right? Isn't that what he just told his sister? Mickey didn't want to even speak to-

"MICKEY-"

"WHAT HUH? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Mickey shouts back. 

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?" Ian proceeds to lash at Mickey.

"I'M NOT FUCKING STUBBORN! YOU JUST DON'T GET ME-"

"YES MICKEY I DO GET YOU! I UNDERSTAND. STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH!-" And with that, hell broke loose. Mickey punched Ian in the jaw as hard as he could. Ian fell back and gave Mickey a death stare once getting back up. Blood was running out his mouth and onto his cheek. Mickey insatiately regretted this. He looked as his knuckles, blood on them, as he turned back to Ian. 

"You fucking idiot!" Mickey thought to himself. Mickey had hurt the man he loved. Ian wasn't one to give up so easily though. Ian ran up to Mickey and kicked him in the shin so hard Mickey thought he broke it. 

"FUCK YOU!" And with that, Ian left the house. Mickey was a mess. He didn't know what to do. He started sobbing on the ground uncontrollably until it hurt. He eventually passed out, but not without hurting so much physically and mentally. 

....

....

....

"Ian?" Fiona hushed as she saw her younger brother at the door. Blood was still slightly running down his mouth.

"Holy shit! Get in here." Fiona said once realizing the bruise and blood. She pulled Ian into the house and sat him down on the couch. She went over to get medical supplies to help treat the bruise. Fiona sat down next to her younger brother as she started to treat to him,

"The fuck happened?!" She shouted in a whisper. 

"Mickey." Ian said as tears rolled down his face. Fiona comforted her younger brother as she spoke again,

"What did he do?" She asked.

"I..." Silence. Fiona was confused as nothing was coming out of her brothers mouth. 

"I fucked up. I fucked up and now I don't even know if we can be a fucking.." Ian spoke as more tears flowed down and he spoke faster and faster, "He probably doesn't fuckinglovemeIdontknowwha-" Fiona hushed her brother before pulling him into a hug.

"Everything will be okay Ian..." She assured him, "It was just a fight...." Ian cried on his sisters shoulder before releasing with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Fi... really needed that." He says seeing the smile emerge on her face.

"Of course.. your my brother after all." She says cupping his cheek. Out of nowhere, Lip comes stumbling down the stairs with another woman. She has a red dress on, as well as brunette hair. She carries her purse on her side.

"See you next time." She winked at Lip before walking out the door. Lip turned towards his siblings who were already looking at him.

"Lip it's fucking 4 am, who was that?" Fiona says seriously. 

"Just some girl, don't worry." He responds.

"What about Mandy?" Fiona asks.

"Oh... her..." Lip says rolling his eyes, "Don't need her anymore, already broke up with her." Ian was shocked to hear his older brothers words.

"Don't need her anymore?" Ian says disgusted, "She isn't a object-"

"Hey you're not the one with a 4.6 GPA alright?" Lip sasses back.

"Yeah but you fucking cheated on her?!" Ian says getting up.

"Ian." Fiona says desperately in a attempt to get him to sit back down which failed. 

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Lip teased. The aggression in Ian started to build up again just like he did during his fight with Mickey.

"She's my best fucking frien-"

"If she is why don't you guys talk anymore?" Lip said louder. Debbie and Carl came down the stairs,

"Why is it so loud..." Debbie spoke rubbing her eyes.

"Debs go back to bed-" Fiona says before getting cut off.

"No Debs don't go to bed." Lip smilies, "You need to see how fucked up this family is." 

"I'm fucked up? You're the one whos a alcoholic!" Ian said getting closer to Lip's face.

"At least I'm not the one who calls someone my best friend after I haven't talked to them in forever." Lip laughed, clearly making Ian more upset.

"LIP!" Fiona shouted from the couch.

"Oh yeah... I forgot..." Lip says turning away from Ian's face and looking towards Fiona.

"You have fake trauma... ri-" Lip could barely finish his sentence before Ian threw him into the wall.

"FUCK STOP IT!" Fiona screamed, now getting up to pull Ian off of Lip. Debbie and Carl watched from a far as bruises became more bruised and more blood hit the floor. Fiona eventually pulled Ian away from Lip, who were both now in terrible shape. Lip stumbles back up, laughing in the process.

"It's funny how you can kill multiple people but not hurt me!" This hit Ian hard. Ian went completely maniac after seeing Estelle die, hence why he was able to kill multiple people at a time and win. Ian tried his hardest to pull away from Fiona to attack Lip again, but failed. Fiona pulled her brother out the door, but before she could get him out the door,

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE ESTELLE!" And the door closed. Fiona was now outside with a bruised and injured Ian. Ian took those words to heart and he knew he fucking hated his brother now.

"Ian..." Fiona spoke softly, caressing her brothers hair, "You should get back home." Ian stared back at his sister as he nodded. They both hugged as Ian walked back to the house, thinking of all the shit he did. He just wanted Mickey again. But wasn't he too harsh on him? Would he even want him back....?

....

....

....

Would he?


	22. eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conflicts escalate, mickey meets up with finnick
> 
> what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdrL3QxjyVw&feature=emb_title

Ian entered the house having the same bruises and marks as he did once he left the Gallagher household. As he turned to walk down the hallway, he noticed Mickey wasn't lying down on the ground anymore like he was once Ian left.

"The bed... really Mic-?" Ian pauses his question as he notices Mickey isn't in the bedroom. Despite him being unable to find Mickey, Ian looks around the house. He checks every room, every cabinet, everything. He just wanted to see him again.

"Where the fuck are you Mick...."

....

....

....

"Mr.Milkovich?" 

"To the capitol." Mickey responds to the peacekeepers as he enters the train. He sits down on one of the luxurious couches and waits for the train to start up. The trains were always in auto mode since they're advanced in technology. 

"Y-you sure si-?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" Mickey harshly bites back. The peacekeeper slightly nods as he steps aboard the train with Mickey. He taps the door to signal the train to start as the doors close. Mickey looks out the window to see the train quickly passing through the gaps between the districts to the capitol. 

"Sir are you okay?" Mickey turns his head as he sees the peacekeeper concerned about his bruises.

"Why do you care?" Mickey scoffs before turning back to look out the window, "Aren't you a peacekeeper?" A long pause echoes throughout the train before the peacekeeper speaks up,

"It's more of a I have to be concerned since you're so valuable to the capitol."

"In what ways?" Mickey says clicking his tongue, still looking out the window. 

"You're a victor. Whether you like it or not you are of importance." Mickey snickers at this before looking back to the peacekeeper.

"I'm important because I killed people?"

"You're important cause you won-"

"I WATCHED MY DISTRICT PARTNER DIE! SHE DIED IN MY ARMS AND YET IM IMPORTANT BECAUSE OF THAT?" Silence fills the train as Mickey's shouting echoes. The peacemaker gulps as he speaks up again.

"No Mickey." He says with little knowledge, "You're important because the capitol is corrupt." Mickey was shocked to hear these words. Coming from a peacekeeper? Aren't they the ones specially chosen to help defend and protect the capitol? Mickey stared at the peacekeeper whilst still not knowing his face due to the fact that he had his mask on. The train suddenly stops as they end up at the capitol hotel. 

"I like you." Mickey says getting up and brushing off any dust that landed on him, "You aren't like the others." Mickey puts his hands in his pockets and walks out the train. 

....

....

....

Mickey's anxiety spikes up as he waits for a response after knocking the door. Was he even up? It was 5 AM after all. Mickey was shocked to see the door swing open.

"Mickey?" The voice spoke, obviously just waking up due to Mickey's appearance at the door. Mickey pushes the slender boy inside his room as he shuts the door behind them.

"I need to talk to you." Mickey proceeds to drag him over to the bed and sit down so they can speak.

"Mickey what the fuck..." He says, seeing the time is 5 AM.

"Sorry it's just..." Mickey starts to panic. Should he tell him? Should he break out of his shell?

"I'm all ears." The boy says rubbing his eyes to fully wake up.

"Me and Ian...." Mickey says sighing, "We had a really bad fight and one thing lead to another and-"

"Mickey it's fine..." He responds, cutting Mickey off, "I'm sure he was just cranky... It was 5 AM after all.." Mickey sighs,

"Guess so." He responds sniffling.

They talk till about 6 AM till Mickey is finally ready to leave. Just before he does, Mickey is suddenly pulled into a hug by the blonde haired boy. He's reluctant as first, but he ends up giving in. He felt so comfortable in his arms, being able to admire how soft and fluffy his hair looked. They end up pulling away as they look into each others eyes.

"Thanks for everything Finnick..." Mickey says looking away from his eyes, loosing the crystal blue to sea green eye connection, "I'm glad th-"

....

....

....

"The fuck?" Mickey thought. Mickey was caught by surprise when out of nowhere, Finnick's lips ended up on his. Finnick's eyes were closed whilst Mickey's were still open, not even catching a hint of Finnick trying to pull into a kiss. Mickey thought he looked so... innocent? What the fuck? Why was he...

....

....

....

Why did he kiss back? 

....

....

....

Why did Mickey end up closing his eyes, meeting Finnick's sudden lips with his? Why did he like it? Mickey could feel Finnick's soft lips on his as he gave into his seduction. Within 2 seconds of kissing, Finnick's tongue was starting to end up in Mickey's mouth. Holy shit. What is going on? This isn't Ian, Finnick could never be Ian. So why is he giving him satisfaction? Mickey could smell the perfume on Finnick, most likely from his clients. Why can't Mickey release? Finnick isn't stopping him? Why won't he release?

....

....

....

What?

....

....

....

After what seems like 15 long seconds of making out, Mickey finally releases. A loud kiss sound is made as they separate their lips. Mickey stared at Finnick whilst Finnick stared back. Both are panting heavily. What the fuck just happened?

"Finnick I-"

"No... Mick it's fine." He interrupts, "I'm sorry. I-i didn't-"

"Finnick." Mickey sternly says, "I should've stopped it, I don't know why I didn't." Both were now sitting on the bed in complete silence. Mickey thought.... well knew he liked it. He liked the kiss, but what about Ian? Sure the kiss was good, but was it enough to throw Ian away?

"I-i think I should go." Mickey quickly grabs his coat and heads out Finnick's room as he proceeds to run into a Capitol bathroom. 

....

....

....

Mickey goes straight to the sink to look at his reflection. He could still picture the kiss in his head. Everything about it. The scent, the sight, the feel, everything. 

"Look at you." Mickey harshly said to his reflection, "You fucking pathetic piece of shit." Mickey getting more enraged with himself started to yell,

"LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN YOU? COULDN'T EVEN SAVE MAYA OR SAVE YOUR FUCKING RELATIONSHIP!" Spit was coming out of his mouth as he screamed. Thankfully nobody was in the bathroom with him.

"YOU FUCKING LOSER!" Mickey eventually screams, slamming his fist into the mirror, shattering it. Glass shards pierced into Mickey's knuckles as he screamed in agony. Blood is now visibly on the broken mirror whilst it also starts to stream down Mickey's knuckles. Mickey throws himself back onto a wall and curls up in a ball. 

"Fucking pathetic." He whispers under his breathe as tears start to rolls down his face. This wasn't Mickey? Right? The old Mickey would've easily picked on someone who was just like him right now. How did he end up like this? How is he the victim now? How is he the one now who's crying so much it's hard too even breathe? Hot tears won't stop rolling down his face as he reflects on everything he's done.

....

....

....

"Mickey! Mickey!" He hears a voice call out. Mickey wakes up once again on the bathroom floor with Finnick hovering above him. It's hard to even see due to the fact that he all of sudden had just passed out.

"F-...."

"MICKEY!!!" Mickey jolts up as he hears Finnick's scream. He looks around frantically to see it's still only about 6:30 AM. 

"You okay..?" Mickey looks at Finnick, admiring his lips. What the fuck? Mickey fucking stop! What? What? What? 

"Yeah I'm fine...." Mickey says getting up and pecking Finnick on the lips before putting on his coat and swiftly heading towards the elevator, leaving. Finnick looks at the shattered mirror, as well as the blood around it and the sink. 

"Milkovich...." He sighs as he walks out to get a janitor to help clean up the mess.

....

....

....

"Mickey, just stop fucking thinking about his lips!" He shouts to himself in his head. How and why did he end up being attracted to Finnick, of all people?! Sure he was flirty and charming, but Ian was so much more than that. All those thoughts drifted away as the elevator door opened., a tall red-head standing in front of Mickey.

"Ian?"


	23. nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major, major conflicts. drama ends up in a disaster as love is reflected through out everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9bETCh68c4&feature=emb_title

Mickey stared at the tall red-head who was clearly pissed after not being able to find him. I mean, yes they had that argument and yes Ian did punch him....

"What the fuck?" Ian asks pulling Mickey out of the elevator. Mickey brushes off the area where Ian tugged him and stared directly into his dark green eyes. Mickey didn't speak, but he obviously admired all his features within that moment.

"I fucking spent an hour going around all of District 8 trying to find you." Ian sternly says as a wave of shame flows over Mickey, "Look I know we fought and all but-."

"Just save it." Mickey cuts Ian off mid sentence. He gives him a stare and then walks past him to board the train back to District 8. Ian quickly boards the train with Mickey,

"Mick..." Ian says in a passive voice, trying to get his the attention of his.. boyfriend? Despite trying, Mickey's pride keeps him from looking back to his lover. 

"Mick I'm sorry." Ian says as Mickey continues to have his back towards him. Mickey won't budge or turn around. Mickey wanted to turn around so bad and forgive him and just embrace him again, but he couldn't. Maybe it was a combination of his interaction with Finnick and his stubbornness, but regardless he wouldn't face Ian.

"Mickey please..." Ian says getting emotional. He walks up towards Mickey, tugging his arm, begging him to just turn around. 

"Why won't you fucking turn around!" Mickey thought, "JUST TURN AROUND!!" Mickey suddenly felt the tug pull away from him as Ian was now finally coming to terms with what just happened.

"I-I thought we could just fucking be something." Ian says, his voice cracking, "Mickey, please."

....

....

....

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU! FUCKING TURN AROUND PLEASE!" Ian gives all his heart as he starts crying, his heart slowly breaking the more he shouted, "I NEED YOU PLEASE!" Ian throws his head onto Mickey's shoulder to catch his breathe and cry on it as he just wants him to turn around. Why can't Mickey? Why won't Mickey? Ian finally releases his head from Mickey's shoulder to stand behind Mickey again, waiting for his decision.

....

....

....

Mickey doesn't turn around. 

....

....

....

A stern, cold look on his face stays there as he stares down to the ground. Ian feels his heart slowly shatter as normal tears turn to hot tears as they quickly start to roll down his face.

"Fine, just fucking forget it." Ian says, clearly done, "Forget everything, including us." Ian tearfully exits the train as it has just arrived in District 8. Damn, Mickey forgot how quick they move. Mickey finally turns around to see Ian is far from the view of the door. Mickey knew Ian was way to sensitive because of everything that happened in his life and in the games. Why couldn't he just turn around? Mickey scoffs before exiting the train and heading over to the Gallagher household. Mickey saw Ian enter his house in victors village, so he knew he wouldn't be there. 

....

....

....

"Mickey?" Fiona asks, stunned to see a raven-haired Milkovich of all people at the door.

"Hey Fi." He says in a dull like tone.

"God you okay?" She questions, cupping his face, "Come on in." Mickey ends up walking into the Gallagher household. Shit, it smelt like cigarettes and liquor. What a way to represent a house in victors village. Mickey throws himself onto the couch, really wondering what the fuck just happened.

"Ian." He sternly says. Fiona can tell Mickey is very sleep deprived.

"What happened?" Fiona crosses her arms, staring down at the raven-haired boy.

"We," Mickey took a moment before saying the words, "We broke up."

....

....

....

"Fuck him Ian, it's gonna be ok..." Amanda holds a tight hug on the red-head who is still sobbing after what just happened. It hurt, hurt so much. His whole face was red as his tear streams marked his face. 

"W-What did I do?" Ian stutters as the tears start to slowly come out of him, showing signs of him calming down.

"You did nothing wrong." Amanda says, petting his fire colored hair, "He took you for granted." Her soft hands ran through his hair, calming him down as Ian slowly but surely starts to sleep on her shoulder. She sighs, holding him close.

"Gallaghers...." She put her head next to Ian's as she falls asleep next to him.

....

....

....

"How the fuck did that happen?!" Fiona shouts but in a whisper as it's still only now 7 AM.

"I-i..." Mickey chokes up, keeping silent to Fiona's question. Fiona stared at Mickey with a "pissed off mom" look.

"Well whatever happened....." Fiona clears her throat, "Doesn't explain why you're here..."

"Ian is back at my place and I can't see him again, not after what just happened." He explains to Fiona, "I thought I could come to you for support." Fiona's motherly instinct kicks in as she pulls Mickey in for a hug, showing support even though she has a blind eye to what really happened. 

"You can stay here if you want.." She says, petting his hair. 

"Thanks Fi." Mickey closes his eyes and ends up passing out in the hug right then and there. 

"Mickey?" Fiona says as she notices his grip loosen on the hug. She pulls away to see Mickey's body limp as he's fully knocked out.

"Shit..." Fiona picks up Mickey, despite him being way bigger in muscle and weight than Fiona, and throws him onto a spare bed. Damn she was strong.

....

....

....

Mickey wakes up at around 3 PM. The blue light beams his eyes as he looks around and realizes this wasn't his house.

"I-ian?!" He jolts up looking for his lover, "I-IAN!" The anxiety suddenly came through Mickey. He was loosing his breathe. Mickey wasn't clingy, what the fuck was happening? Mickey stuttered as he started to cry.

"I-IAN..." Mickey feels as if he's being choked. He feels as if he's going to die, right here-

"Mickey?" Lip says, passing the door in the hallway. Lip still had his bruises from his fight with Ian, but he seemed... sincere?

"Shit Mickey." Lip swiftly speed-walks to Mickey as he pulls him into a hug.

"I-Ian..." Mickey says as his voice cracks.

"Mickey it's okay..." Lip now hugging Mickey tighter as he pets his hair. What the fuck? Lip Gallagher, the cocky, 4.6 GPA, break my brothers nose for a random girl was.... comforting? Mickey couldn't believe it, but regardless he dove his head into Lip's shoulder and just cried. 

"It's okay..... let it all out" Lip says, still holding Mickey close. Damn, there was so much crying today. 

"I just want him back-!" Mickey struggles to say as he immediately goes back to crying after speaking.

"Well..... He's at the gallery place..." Lip says. Mickey knew what he was talking about. There was a little place in victors village that was small enough to be placed there, but big enough to hold all necessary needs for painting. Mickey pulls away from the hug,

"Thank you Lip.." Mickey gets up and throws on any clothes he can as Lip goes to get a new hoodie.

"Hey you're u-" Fiona can't even finish her sentence when Mickey is out the door.

"Wh-"

"The gallery..... Ian....." Lip says coming down the stairs. 

"Shit.." Fiona looks over at Debbie and Carl, sitting in the living room. Fiona knows she could never forgive Mickey if he broke her brothers heart, but she could also never hate him since she saved Carl from death.

"I just hope they work things out." Fiona says, rubbing her eyes before walking over to Debbie and Carl. Lip nods before walking out, cigarette in hand.

"Bittersweet Tragedy." He blows the smoke out of his mouth, looking over to the gallery.


	24. twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go extremely wrong.
> 
> like extremely, extremely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQ0iq10ULNA&feature=emb_title

TW: Attempt Suicide

The gallery door swings open. It's a loud sound, enough to easily make anyone turn around to see who just walked in. Mickey walked into the mini gallery and saw none other than the red-head who was.... painting?

"The fuck are you doing Gallagher..." The red-head was in a painters smock while he had a dark blue beret on his head. Mickey questioned his choice of style as he would never see Ian wear this, but he spoke up regardless.

"Look Ian..." Mickey says slowly shutting the door of the gallery behind him, "I'm sorry." Ha. Mickey thinks it's that easy? Ian completely ignores Mickey and continues painting which aggravates Mickey.

"Gallagher I fucking love you." Mickey said sincerely, "It's what we said before I went in right?" Ian continues painting, blocking out everything Mickey is saying. Damn, was he really that petty?

"Ian, please...." Ian sways his brush back and forth on the blank canvas as he blocks out Mickey. This is ironic... first Mickey blocked Ian out and now Ian is blocking Mickey out. Is it "love"?

"What you and I have makes me feel free." Mickey proceeds to tell as tears roll down his face, "I feel like I can actually be my true self." Red, Purple, Blue, Canvas. Ian continues to paint a portrait.

"Ian!" He shouts, "I never knew my true self and who I was until you-." Mickey stops as his voice becomes flooded with tears. It hurts. It really hurts. Help? Help. Yes help. 

"Until you came into my fucking life.." He fights the tears, "And helped me find myself." Does Ian even care? It's not like he's paying attention. They were both so petty, wouldn't swallow their pride until it was too late. 

....

....

....

"Debbie hurry up we gotta get you to school!" Fiona shouted up the stairs.

"Okay!" Fiona quickly gets breakfast made as it's once again a rush out the door. Kids are still required to go to school in the districts, but everything thats taught is based on alot of propaganda by the capitol. Careers districts like 1, 2 and 4 couldn't see through this, but nearly every other district could. Especially 8, being one of it not the most rebellious district. 

"Hurry, hurry, out, out!" Fiona pushes the kids out of the door so they aren't late to their classes. 

"Jee-" The door swings open as Mickey bolts up the stairs.

"Mick what the fuck?" Fiona chases after him. She runs up to the hallway upstairs where Mickey throws himself in to the bathroom, locking it.

"Milkovich...." Fiona assumed Mickey was using the bathroom, but why here? Why not his house?

....

....

....

IAN GALLAGHER

PERSCRIPED MEDICATION: SERTRALINE

MEDICAL CONDITION: PTSD

The words Mickey read were printed on the white thin sticker that laid upon the orange container. Mickey easily twists off the cap to find what seems to be about 15-20 pills. Mickey looks down at the container, still reading the words printed on the sticker. 

"Does he love you? Does he loveyou? Does heloveyou? DoesheloveyouDoesheloveyouDoesheloveyouDoesheloveyouDoesheloveyou??" The words raced in Mickey's brain as he zoned out, staring at the container, wondering if it's right. Is it right to do this? Mickey can't throw it all away for Ian fucking Gallagher. Right?..

....

....

....

Right?

....

....

....

"Mick you okay in there?" He hears Fiona's voice from outside, clearly concerned. It's been about 15 minutes, which is way longer than it should have been for Mickey to be in the bathroom.

"I'm fine-." A pill falls down and rolls as Mickey tries his best to pick it back up. It ends up rolling out of the door and outside with Fiona. 

"The fuck?" Fiona picks up the pill, clearly realizing they're Ian's PTSD medication just by the design. She suddenly goes into mom mode, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Mickey open the goddamn door!" Fiona had the idea he was flushing his pills down the toilet. Ian's done it before so she wouldn't be surprised if it happened again. Her hand slams against the door, becoming more rapid as Mickey races to take the pills out of the container.

"MICKEY THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" She shouts as her slamming starts to slowly but surely break the door. Damn, these doors are meant to be so strong yet her we are, Fiona Gallagher breaking them. Mickey looks at the pills, counting 12 in his hand. 

"Fiona.." He calmly says. 

"OPEN THE DOOR!!!" He can see the door start to break a bit. What does he do? What? Think? Mickey think. Wait.. What?

Mickey's mind spirals before he finally does it.

....

....

....

Fiona swings a kitchen knife at the bathroom door, finally breaking it. She climbs her way into the bathroom, extremely pissed.

"MICKEY YOU FUCKING CU-"

What?

No.

....

....

....

Mickey lays on the ground. The container of pills is empty as Fiona looks in shock. She bends down to see what happened, and eventually sees it.

"MICKEY!" She goes on into full panic mode. She sees 4 pills that are outside of his mouth. She finally realizes what just happened. He didn't flush them, 

he tried to overdose on them.

"HOLY SHIT SOMEONE HELP!" Fiona screams, running as fast as she can to a capitol emergency hotline the victors could use if they ever needed help from the capitol.

"SOMEONE FUCKING HELP!" She slams down on the button, frantically asking for medical or any sort of hospital related person to come for Mickey. Fiona knew Ian and Mickey weren't married or anything, but she already considered him as family. She runs back upstairs, trying her best to do any sort of CPR on Mickey as tears run down her face.

"Please help!" She shouted to the medics, who were stunned to see the victor passed out on the floor. They quickly lifted him onto a rack-like bed, carrying him out the house as a distressed Fiona runs over to pick up Carl and Debbie from school. 

....

....

....

"Mickey... Mickey please fucking wake up!" Mickey could hear this. He couldn't see anything. What the fuck? Was Mickey... dead? No.... He couldn't do anything except hear a voice which he easily recognized to be Mandy's. Is he in a coma? What's going on....

"OH SHIT!" Fiona jumps up, realizing something, "We never told Ian." The whole room goes silent. Fiona quickly walks out the room as Mickey can still hear the voices of everyone begging him to stay with them. Mickey very unsurely assumed he was alive, but there was no way in hell he could even show them he was until this "coma" was over.

....

....

....

The door swings open as Ian is slightly startled. He quickly breaks back into the routine of painting.

"Explain." Fiona glares at the back of Ian's head. No response.

"Ian. Fucking. Gallagher." She approaches Ian as he continues to paint. She can't say s-

"YOU FUCKING BITCH EXPLAIN NOW!" She screams as she throws a chair next to Ian at the wall.

"Explain what?" He responses in a dull voice.

"YOU KNOW JUST BECAUSE MICKEY WAS BEING A FUCKING BITCH DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO DO IT BACK OK?!" She screams, her voice echoing as she only gets louder, "YOU KNOW HE FUCKING LOVES YOU AND HE ALWAYS WILL IAN!"

"If he did he would've turned around." He slightly smilies before continuing to paint.

"There's so much that happened before that you don't know. You can't just assume he didn't love you because now he felt like you didn't love him." Fiona strikes back.

....

....

....

"If you did you would've fucking turned around." 

"IAN I HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU! DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO MY SIDE OF THE STORY-"

"I've just come to the conclusion Mick. If you can't admit you love me then why do I have to love you?"

"I already have admitted I did EVEN IN FRONT OF THE FUCKING CAMERA!-"

"WHAT IF YOU FAKED IT HUH? YOU GUILT TRIP ME SO FUCKING MUCH AND I'M OVER IT OK?! JUST REALIZE THAT YOU HURT ME AND MOVE ON!"

"I never fucking meant to hurt you and you know that Ian. You know I love you, you piece of shit. I'm sorry now just please-"

"It's too late for sorry Mick. We're done ok?"

"Are you really gonna be that fucking petty-"

"You broke my heart first." Home run.

"Fuck you Gallagher. Just FUCK YOU!" The door slams shut.

....

....

....

"How is that my fault-"

"Because everything has to be about you right? Every single little FUCKING THING!" Fiona scoffs, before turning around and opening the door to the gallery to leave.

"He's in the hospital." She stated as she looked outside to the wintery village, "He overdosed because you couldn't swallow your pride." 

....

Thud.

....

....

....

The paintbrush falls from his hand.


	25. twenty-one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a make-up, love is back again but someone from the past comes back into the picture.
> 
> (ending of 1st book might be coming very soon)

"Mick?" Mickey heard the voice of someone very, VERY familiar. He frantically panics, trying his hardest to move or do something to show a sign that he's awake and can hear him.

"Mick I'm sorry..." He hears the voice get emotional as he himself starts to get emotional too. He pushes as best as he can, trying to move something, anything he can. As much as it hurts, he keeps trying and trying.

"PUSH! FUCKING PUSH!" He screams in his mind. Why can't he just....

....

....

....

His hand slightly moves.

....

Push? 

....

Mickey can hear the voice starting to cry as the grip on his hand gets tighter.

"Mick! Was that actually you?" The voice winces. Mickey once again is able to slightly twitch his hand as it's becoming easier to do so now.

"Oh my god!" He hears another voice who he can immediately recognize as Mandy. He hears footsteps as his sister throws herself onto him into a hug. 

"You fucking asshole!" She shouted, muffled however, "I thought you were dead!" He continues to hear Mandy's cries of relief as he also felt emotion coming from his right. Mickey started to be able to take control of his body again, even being able to move his arm freely with no harm. 

"Holy shit Mick..." The voice speaks as Mickey finally breaks out of his sleep paralysis like state. He slowly opens his eyes, blinded a bit at first, but then is able to see once again, a tall red-head by his side. 

"I-" Before Mickey can even speak, Ian pulls him into a kiss. Soft lips pressing against chapped lips, but Ian didn't care. He had him back, after everything that happened they were finally complete again. The kiss was long and passionate as Ian's hand cupped the back of the Mickey's head. He finally released as they looked at each other, connecting them once again. Dark green eyes to crystal blue ones, just like the gaze they had in the reaping circle for the 67th games.

"Fuck I missed you Gallagher." Mickey says pushing his forehead onto Ian's, cupping his face as tears roll down his face. Ian's hand overlaps Mickey's hand as he slowly leans back into a kiss, clearly intending to Mickey that he felt the same way. They release again before smiling at each other as Ian analyzes everything about Mickey's face. He was so beautiful, everything about him was perfection in the best way.

"Mandy-" Mickey says in shock, quickly breaking the connection as they release Mandy is across from them. They both turn around to fortunately see Mandy isn't watching them. Unfortunately for Mandy, she passed out, laying on the bed due to overwhelming emotions after seeing her brother was alive.

"Classic." Mickey softly says, catching Ian's attention. Damn, Mickey seemed so tough but he was really just a big softie on the inside, wasn't he?

"Mick." Ian sternly says which causes Mickey to turn to face his lover, "I'm so fucking sorry for everything. If I would've ju-" Ian is cut off as Mickey collides himself into a kiss with the red-head. He quickly releases, 

"It wasn't your fault." He says, truly coming deep from his heart, "It was both of us. I'm sorry too, ok?" Ian nods his head quickly as he starts to cry.

"Come on don't cry on me now fire-crotch." Mickey teases as he places his hand on Ian's cheek to wipe away the incoming tears with his thumb.

"Fuck you Mickey." Ian says lowering his head to stare at the ground while laughing while crying, "Fuck you for making me actually care for someone this much." Ian tilts his head back up as Mickey quickly embraces him again. Damn, love is weird.

"Love you too you piece of shit." Mickey mumbles under his breathe as the emotional, raw scene continues.

....

....

....

"Well Ceaser, this year had a pretty impressive bloodbath!" The voice ecstatically announces from the TV.

"Yes Claudius, we can see that 10 have died so far as the canons slowly start sound." Ceaser says, smiling at the camera, "I really wonder who's gonna win it this year!"

....

....

....

"Fucking Capitol..." Mickey scoffs as he turns around to see Ian hand him a cup of tea. He gladly takes the cup and sips it as Ian sits next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder. Mickey tilts his head onto Ian's shoulder and rests on it.

"It's okay Mick... you did your best." Ian reassures Mickey.

"Apparently not enough." Mickey depressingly says, "My tribute couldn't even survive the bloodbath." Ian pulls Mickey closer in the hug as he speaks,

"You just became a mentor Mick. As sad as it sounds, you'll get use to this." The words hurt Mickey as he has to come to terms with this sad truth.

"I just want to make a future for these kids." Mickey says looking down at the tea, "They don't fucking deserve any of this."

"I know they don't but-"

"It's so fucking unfair. Why do they get to die for "entertainment"?" Mickey says getting more emotional

"Mick-"

"This is just all bullshit isn't it?!" Mickey stands up now clearly mad, "IT'S ALL A FUCKING EXCUSE TO KILL US!!" Mickey grabs a bottle and chucks it at the tv, breaking it in the process.

"Mickey!" Ian shouts getting up to pull the raven-haired boy into a hug to comfort him, carefully petting his hair as Mickey goes through very familiar stress Ian had. 

"It's okay Mick..." Ian says, quietly shh'ing Mickey in the process, "It's only your first year."

"I guess.." Mickey frantically says as he and Ian eventually fall on the couch behind them, Ian still gripping onto Mickey as well as Mickey gripping onto Ian. By that point, it felt natural and Mickey didn't feel like punching Ian in the face for holding him, deeming him as "submissive".

"I wonder how we ended up like this." Mickey promptly states while still resting his head on Ian's chest.

"What do you mean?" Ian quietly asks, petting his hair.

"I just mean...... what pulled us together?" Mickey now looking at Ian with that crystal blue eye gaze. A gaze that was extremely hard to break. Ian smilies as Mickey looks.... pure? The fuck? A Milkovich, pure? Not in a million years. Yet in the moment, it felt so right.

"I don't know, but I'm just glad we did." Ian says back, still smiling with that dumbass smile he had, "Maybe the stars brought us together?" Mickey laughs on his chest over this statement.

"You're such a fucking dork Ian." Mickey giggles before pressing the side of his face against Ian's chest, "But you're my dork." Ian submits to this as he moves his hand to Mickey's, and eventually intertwine their hands gracefully. Ian looked back to Mickey to see Mickey quietly laying on his chest.

"Mick?" Ian asked but Mickey had already passed out on his chest. Ian watched the boy sleep, seeing how much more peaceful he was in his sleep. Ian admired him to the point where he almost didn't fall asleep.

"Milkovich's..." He whispered as nevertheless the situation got the best of him as he pulled Mickey closer into the cuddle to fall asleep as well.

....

....

....

A knock is heard at the door, waking both Mickey and Ian up. It was about 5 PM since they had fallen asleep around 12 as the sun was beginning to set. Mickey sways himself over to the door as Ian stretches on the couch. Mickey opens the door to see a peacekeeper standing outside his door.

"Mickey Milkovich?"

"Yes?" Mickey reluctantly asks. All of a sudden, the peacekeeper pulls out a pen and delicate pieces of paper. It rested on a clipboard with the capitol symbol on it. The peacekeeper handed both items to Mickey as he slowly takes them.

"The fuck are these?" Mickey looks down at the papers as the peacekeeper speaks,

"Papers for parental custody." Mickey looks back up at the peacekeeper. Ian now leaves the couch to walk up behind his lover, trying to process the situation quickly.

"Custody? Of who?" Both Ian and Mickey are both at the door now. The peacekeeper clears his throat before he speaks again.

....

....

....

"Yevgeny Milkovich."

END OF BOOK 1


	26. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick announcment!

Hey guys! Sorry if you've been waiting, but I've actually decided to make chapter 21 the final chapter for the first book. I feel like it was a good place to stop as well as me being lazy, lol. 

I've decided to actually now fully move to Archive of our own, so the 2nd and 3rd books will be made there! I will post the link to the 2nd book on this announcement once I make it and release the first chapter! Expect to see the 1st chapter in 3-5 days.

Thank you for following my journey and the journey of this book!

\- Author

LINK TO BOOK 2 (copy and paste) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484744/chapters/72427851


End file.
